BROKEN
by Boomiee92
Summary: BTS KOOkV, Jungkook (seme) X Taehyung (uke), Rating T-M Benarkah cinta tidak pernah salah? Bagaimana jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **BAB SATU**

 _Aku hanya tidak bisa menyebutmu sebagai apa_

 _Bisakah kau memberiku petunjuk?_

"Tuan Jeon."

"Ya, Lisa?"

"Seluruh karyawan baru sudah berkumpul di lobi, Anda bisa menemui mereka sekarang."

"Tentu." Ujar Jungkook sembari tersenyum berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, menarik ujung jas yang dia kenakan untuk merapikan. Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya bersama dengan Lisa mengekor di belakang.

Berjalan dengan penuh kebanggaan, di usia yang belum menyentuh kepala tiga. Jungkook sudah menjadi salah satu pengusaha yang disegani di seluruh Korea Selatan dan Asia. Sepatu hitam dari bahan kulit terbaik, terlihat mengkilat beradu dengan lantai marmer putih gedung kantornya.

Lobi panjang dan lebar dia lewati dengan rasa puas atas seluruh pencapaiaannya. Ia tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan para staf karyawannya. Mereka yang berusia jauh di atasnya bekerja menjadi bawahannya. Terkadang, Jungkook akan tersenyum bangga sekaligus mengolok-ngolok nasib mereka yang tidak beruntung. Tanpa inovasi, tertinggal, dan bekerja untuk seseorang yang lebih muda, menggelikan.

Kedua langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti di tiga anak tangga terbawah, Jungkook memilih ruang kerja di lantai dua dari delapan dua belas lantai gedung yang dia miliki. Memandangi lobi gedung yang kini dipenuhi dengan para karyawan baru, karyawan yang akan magang selama tiga bulan ke depan sebelum menyetujui kontrak dan peraturan perusahaan.

"CEO dan Pemilik _**Vision Works**_ , Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang hiburan dan kosmetik kuharap kalian sudah mengetahui profil perusahaan secara detail." Ujar Lisa memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada puluhan calon karyawan baru.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan sang pemimpin. Jungkook tersenyum puas, dadanya dipenuhi dengan rasa bangga sekali lagi. Kedua mata bulat gelapnya meneliti dengan cepat setiap wajah-wajah baru dari tempatnya berdiri.

Napas Jungkook tercekat, jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan di dalam rongga dadanya. Dari sekian puluh wajah-wajah baru. Dia bisa menemukan satu orang dengan mudah. Satu orang yang telah mengambil semua miliknya.

"Tuan..," suara Lisa yang terdengar merdu memanggil nama Jungkook. Seolah terdengar begitu jauh sekarang.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan lain. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

"Tuan, menurut jadwal yang saya ketahui Anda baru memiliki jadwal pukul tujuh malam nanti."

Jungkook menoleh ke kanan, menatap Lisa tajam. "Aku yang menentukan jadwalku sendiri." Tegas Jungkook. Berbalik dan melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Ruang kerjanya.

Pintu ruang kerja sengaja Jungkook tutup dan kunci, langkah kaki gontainya membawa dia kembali ke kursi yang selama ini ia banggakan. Menduduki kursi itu dengan lesu. Sekarang, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Usahanya untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang remuk, berubah percuma.

Enam tahun lalu ketika seluruh dunianya berubah. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, rasa sakit itu kembali dengan begitu mudah dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang berhasil menghancurkan hatinya.

Menghapus air matanya kasar, Jungkook menegakan tubuh. Menarik napas dalam dia tidak akan kalah lagi. Dia tidak akan kalah oleh Kim Taehyung dia tidak akan kalah oleh perasaannya. Semua perasaan yang dia rasakan hanya omong kosong. Tidak ada alasan untuk merasa hancur dan lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Taehyung seolah berubah kaku. Di atas anak tangga itu. benarkah Jeon Jungkook yang dia kenal berdiri di sana? Pemilik perusahaan ini adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dari sekian milyar manusia di bumi, mengapa dirinya harus bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi Taehyung mendengar suara bisik-bisik disekitarnya.

Kemudian seorang perempuan cantik yang mengiringi kedatangan Jungkook memberikan waktu selama satu jam kepada seluruh karyawan baru untuk menjelajah luasnya gedung kantor. Taehyung berjalan pelan menjauhi kerumunan. Ia melihat beberapa orang mencoba mencari teman, namun Taehyung tidak berniat untuk melakukan-apa hari ini.

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti papan petunjuk menuju kafetaria. sesekali dia tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan karyawan lama kantor. kafe kantor seperti dugaannya besar dan mewah, sama seperti semua yang ada di kantor ini. Kafe tidak terlalu ramai, Taehyung menyapu seluruh sudut kafe melihat-lihat meja mana yang kira-kira tepat untuknya.

Taehyung berakhir duduk seorang diri karena semua karyawan baik yang baru atau lama terlihat sama tidak ramahnya. Dia malas untuk memesan apapun sekarang karena itu Taehyung memilih untuk menghubungi sang ibu. Tiga nada sambung sebelum suara ramah ibunya terdengar di seberang sana.

" _Tae bagaimana hari pertamamu di tempat kerja baru?"_

"Menyenangkan Ibu."

" _Semoga kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik nan baik, Ibu tidak menekanmu hanya saja Ibu harap kau menemukan orang yang tepat secepat mungkin."_

"Ya, Ibu berdoa saja."

" _Ibu harus menutup telponnya, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Jangan lupa mengirim kabar."_

"Ya Ibu."

Taehyung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas setelah sambungan dengan sang ibu berakhir. Selanjutnya dia memilih untuk mengamati keadaan di sekitar kafe perusahaan. Taehyung mengamati wajah-wajah asing yang semoga saja bisa menjadi teman dan saling membantu dikemudian hari.

"Kau duduk sendiri?"

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak lantas mendongak untuk mendapati Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum miring.

Tanpa meminta izin Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Jungkook tersenyum ia letakan dua kaleng soda ke atas meja. "Jangan canggung, kita teman." Taehyung bungkam, setelah perpisahan menyakitkan dulu apa mereka masih bisa berteman. "Semoga kau menikmati pekerjaanmu di sini. Selamat bergabung Kim Taehyung." Jungkook lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook melangkah pergi setelah menepuk pelan pundak kanan Taehyung, pergi meninggalkan dua kaleng soda di meja Taehyung. Menelan ludah kasar Taehyung berniat untuk meninggalkan kafe sebelum suara tidak dia kenal menyapanya.

"Kau duduk seorang diri?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah. "Kenalkan aku BamBam."

"Hai." Balas Taehyung.

"Dan aku Kim Jongdae."

"Aku Mark Tuan."

Taehyung berusaha tersenyum, dia harus bersikap ramah. "Kim Taehyung." Selanjutnya Taehyung menyadari jika seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Bos kita?" BamBam menjadi orang pertama yang mengutarakan maksudnya, padahal dia yakin semua manusia di kafe ini penasaran mengapa bos mereka yang dikenal tegas bisa menyapa seorang karyawan baru.

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung.

"Kalau tidak saling kenal mengapa Bos kita menyapamu?" BamBam masih melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Salah orang, dari jauh aku terlihat seperti teman Bos kita ternyata setelah didekati bukan." Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

BamBam tertawa pelan dan selanjutnya meja tidak lagi sepi karena Taehyung akhirnya mendapatkan teman berkat kehadiran Jungkook. Taehyung menarik napas dalam, apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dan ingatannya kembali ke masa itu tanpa bisa dicegah.

 _Kim Taehyung memasuki kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook seperti sebuah racun mematikan. Tanpa pertanda namun melumpuhkan. Membuat Jungkook terombang-ambing dalam sebuah pertanyaan besar tentang arti cinta dan hubungan._

 _Jeon Jungkook memasuki kehidupan Kim Taehyung seperti seorang pencuri ulung, tanpa suara, menyelinap dan mengambil semua kepercayaan, norma, dan nilai yang selama ini Taehyung pegang._

 _Jeon Jungkook pemuda tampan dari keluarga berada, senang mempermainkan perempuan, dia bisa berganti pasangan sebulan dua kali bahkan lebih. Sesekali menghisap rokok dan menenggak alkohol_

 _Kim Taehyung, putra seorang Pendeta, lahir dari keluarga sederhana yang nyaris tanpa konflik besar. Tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk pergi ke Gereja. Tidak pernah berkenalan dengan rokok maupun menyentuh minuman keras._

" _Ini milikku!" Hoseok menyambar topi Taehyung kemudian melemparkannya pada Namjoon, lalu topi berwarna hitam itu berpindah tangan dengan sangat cepat dari Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin. Diselingi dengan tawa Jimin._

 _Keempatnya bercanda dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama dari kampus. "Kembalikan topiku! Berhenti menggangguku!"_

" _Taehyung tangkap!" pekik Seokjin semakin gencar menggoda Taehyung._

" _Seokjin hyung tunggu!" Taehyung berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Seokjin. Taehyung tidak memerhatikan tiga orang yang muncul dari persimpangan jalan._

 _ **BRUKK!**_

 _Taehyung terjatuh di atas jalan keras. Ia mengerang pelan dan belum sempat melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. "Bodoh!" seseorang memakinya._

" _Jackson cukup." Suara seseorang menarik perhatian Taehyung iapun mendongak. Dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya nyaris berhenti bernapas dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan para pembuat onar._

 _Tiga orang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk dikenakan di area kampus_ _._ _T_ _indikan, perhatian Taehyung langsung tertuju pada anting-anting yang menghiasi telinga ketiga pemuda di hadapannya._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat, iapun berdiri, membungkukkan badan dan melempar senyum canggung._

" _Maafkan aku."_

" _Perhatikan jalan!"_

" _Jackson sudah."_

" _Dia menyebalkan!"_

" _Jangan dengarkan temanku, kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang terlihat urakan itu._

 _Menghampiri teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah tegang, Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu. "Jackson—Jackson Wang anak salah satu dosen di universitas ini."_

" _Ya." Jimin membalas dengan suara pelan. "Jackson Wang, Oh Sehun, Jeon Jungkook. Sebaiknya jauhi mereka jika tidak ingin terkena pengaruh buruk."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk pelan ia sudah tahu bagaimana reputasi ketiganya, sudah tersebar di seluruh universitas namun mereka berotak cerdas, pihak universitas tidak bisa melakukan tindakan yang menyangkut urusan pribadi selagi ketiganya tak melanggar hukum._

 _Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan mungkin sebuah kebetulan ketika Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya bertemu pandang. Taehyung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu Jungkook tersenyum._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Jadi—apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk pindah kemana setelah masa tinggal asrama selesai?"_

" _Belum." Taehyung membalas pertanyaan Seokjin sambil lalu, ia sibuk menekuni komik di tangannya._

" _Kau bisa pindah bersamaku, Namjoon, dan Jimin. Hoseok akan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya disisa satu tahun terakhir."_

" _Hmm." Taehyung bergumam, sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibaca. Menatap Seokjin. "Ide bagus Hyung, aku akan pindah bersama kalian bertiga."_

" _Bagus!" pekik Seokjin. "Masalah selesai, berarti kita berempat patungan biaya sewa dan uang jaminan?"_

" _Ya." Balas Taehyung dibarengi anggukan._

" _Akan aku kabari Namjoon."_

" _Ya."_

" _Taehyung giliranmu belanja."_

" _Benarkah?!" pekik Taehyung, ia tak begitu suka keluar asrama setelah jadwal kuliah selesai._

" _Sayangnya memang seperti itu, pergilah belanja. Aku akan memasak sebelum yang lainnya kembali."_

" _Sendiri?"_

" _Seharusnya ada Jimin, dia ada latihan drama."_

" _Hah!" Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang._

" _Uang kasnya ada di laci meja belajar kamar kita!" pekik Seokjin._

" _Hyung kau duduk di sisi kananku, tidak perlu berteriak." Protes Taehyung sementara Seokjin hanya melempar senyum polos._

 _Taehyung beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengambil uang kas sekaligus mengganti pakaian santainya dengan sesuatu yang lebih layak untuk dipakai keluar. Menahan kesal ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal, di udara malam yang cukup dingin dan seorang diri. Taehyung berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan menuju toko serba ada yang berada tiga ratus meter dari asrama kampus._

 _Memasuki swalayan Taehyung mengambil kereta belanja karena hari ini dia akan membeli banyak barang, seharusnya dia memiliki teman belanja. Terimakasih kepada teman-teman setianya yang selalu memiliki banyak alasan untuk menghindar pada urusan seperti ini._

" _Hai."_

 _Panggilan bernada ramah itu mengejutkan Taehyung, ia langsung memeriksa sumber suara dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di sana dengan kereta belanja, tersenyum._

" _Hai." Balas Taehyung singkat._

" _Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang dan sikap tidak sopan temanku."_

" _Tidak masalah."_

" _Aku Jeon Jungkook, dan kau?" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur._

" _Kim Taehyung."_

" _Aku di Fakultas Ekonomi, ini tahun keduaku, kau?"_

" _Aku Teknik, kita di angkatan yang sama."_

" _Oh Teknik, pantas saja wajahmu terlihat asing."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum. "Universitas luas, tidak aneh jika satu angkatan saja tidak saling kenal."_

" _Kau benar, belanja? Banyak sekali."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Aku tinggal di asrama kampus dengan empat orang lain."_

" _Ahhh…, pantas saja kau belanja sangat banyak."_

" _Jungkook bantu aku membawa karton Soju!"_

 _Suara perempuan menarik perhatian Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berambut panjang sepunggung diwarna cokelat dengan komposisi bagian akar dan tengah rambut lebih gelap dibanding ujung rambut. Tinggi, langsing, putih, dan satu kalimat kesimpulan yaitu cantik._

" _Sampai jumpa Taehyung." Pamit Jungkook._

" _Ya," Taehyung membalas singkat sebelum meneruskan kesibukannya memenuhi seluruh permintaan daftar belanja bulanan atau Seokjin akan memberinya ceramah._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **NB: karen real life berarti hubungan cinta sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu.**

 **Previous**

 _Suara perempuan menarik perhatian Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berambut panjang sepunggung diwarna cokelat dengan komposisi bagian akar dan tengah rambut lebih gelap dibanding ujung rambut. Tinggi, langsing, putih, dan satu kalimat kesimpulan yaitu cantik._

" _Sampai jumpa Taehyung." Pamit Jungkook._

" _Ya," Taehyung membalas singkat sebelum meneruskan kesibukannya memenuhi seluruh permintaan daftar belanja bulanan atau Seokjin akan memberinya ceramah._

 **BAB DUA**

 _Jika ini bukan cinta_

 _Bisakah kau mencari nama yang tepat_

 _Untuk semua yang aku rasakan sekarang_

 _Untuk semua yang terjadi di antara kita_

" _Kim Taehyung, putra Kim Si Hyuk pendeta yang sering diundang untuk acara kampus." Terang Sehun._

" _Putra pendeta!" Jackson membalas dengan nada mengejek, sedangkan Jungkook memilih diam tak menanggapi. "Jungkook?!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang menabrakmu tadi? Sampai kau tak berkutik? Ayolah, dia hanya anak pendeta. Dia tidak akan bisa mengutukmu!"_

" _Jackson hentikan candaanmu, tidak sopan."_

" _Sejak kapan kau peduli sopan santun?!" ejek Jackson._

" _Jangan bercanda dengan isu sensitif."_

" _Baiklah Tuan Jeon yang terhormat maafkan temanmu ini."_

" _Berhenti membuatku kesal Jackson."_

" _Jungkook kau pergi berkencan malam ini?" Sehun melempar pertanyaan untuk menghentikan mulut cerewet Jackson._

" _Kurasa aku akan pergi, semua tugas kuliah minggu ini sudah aku selesaikan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit."_

 _Jackson bersiul nyaring dan melengking sementara Sehun tertawa keras. "Jennie dia sangat cantik kau beruntung Kawan!" pekik Jackson lantas merangkul bahu Jungkook._

" _Jangan lupa pengaman Jungkook." Sambung Sehun yang langsung mendapat jitakan cukup keras dari Jungkook. "Hei!" protes Sehun. "Aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang kau maksud dengan bersenang-senang!" sambung Sehun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook seperti orang gila hari ini, mengendarai mobilnya seolah berada di alam mimpi dan ketika tersadar dia ada di depan apartemen kelas menengah. Apartemen tempat tinggal Kim Taehyung. Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Taehyung, benar, dia mengikuti seorang Kim Taehyung setelah enam tahun berusaha keras melupakannya. Semua hancur dalam pertemuan singkat pagi tadi. Bodoh.

Antara sadar dan tidak tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak menekan bel di dekat pintu apartemen. Butuh satu menit hingga pintu apartemen terbuka menampakan sosok yang dia rindukan.

"Jungkook apa yang…,"

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook dengan tangan kanan menahan daun pintu apartemen yang belum tertutup sempurna. Ya, Taehyung berusaha menolak kedatangannya.

"Apa kabar?" Jungkook melempar pertanyan sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baik." Lirih Taehyung menjawab.

"Mungkin kita bisa keluar untuk membeli makanan kecil, setelah enam tahun apa kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku?"

Taehyung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menatap wajah Jungkook dengan kebimbangan. Mereka seharusnya tidak bertemu. Dia seharusnya tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook, seharusnya dia mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai perusahaan baru yang menerima dirinya sebagai salah satu karyawan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku ada sedikit urusan hari ini." Balas Taehyung diakhiri senyum tipis.

"Baiklah mungkin lain kali."

"Ya, mungkin lain kali." Balas Taehyung. "Lagipula kau sudah mengetahui dimana aku tinggal sekarang. Enam tahun waktu yang singkat dan kau sudah berubah menjadi orang hebat sementara aku hanya karyawan biasa." Taehyung tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat bermaksud menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tentang betapa payah dirinya.

Sementara bagi Jungkook dia begitu merindukan suara tawa itu. tawa yang selama enam tahun terakhir seringkali menghantui mimpinya, dan melintasi pikirannya. Kim Taehyung hanya tentang Taehyung.

"Selamat malam Taehyung."

"Selamat malam Jungkook." Bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang Taehyung berikan terakhir kali maka tertutuplah pintu apartemen itu.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri bak patung di depan pintu. Mereka begitu dekat sekarang, enam tahun sia-sia, dan sekarang Jungkook semakin menginginkan Taehyung tanpa tahu cara apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Taehyung. Menarik napas dalam Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan kenangan masa lalu yang kembali melintas di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Menunggu seseorang?"_

 _Taehyung menoleh ke kanan kepada sumber suara yang mengajaknya bicara. "Hai Jungkook." Balas Taehyung dengan sedikit kecanggungan, Jungkook bukan temannya itulah yang membuat Taehyung tidak bisa bersikap santai di depan Jungkook._

" _Hai, kau menunggu seseorang?" Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak didengar Taehyung tadi._

" _Bukan seseorang kurasa." Balas Taehyung sebelum meluruskan pandangannya. "Menunggu hujan reda."_

" _Apa seluruh kelasmu untuk hari ini sudah selesai?"_

" _Ya." Taehyung menjawab singkat berharap percakapannya dengan Jungkook cepat berakhir._

" _Aku ingin menawari bantuan."_

" _Apa?" Taehyung kembali menoleh menatap Jungkook, mempertanyakan tindakan Jungkook yang menurutnya benar-benar aneh._

" _Pertama aku membawa mobil, kedua aku bersedia menghentikan mobilku di dekat tempat pemberhentian bus, ketiga aku turun dari mobil untuk menghampirimu. Apa itu belum cukup jelas? Aku menawarkan bantuan."_

" _Aku tidak memerhatikan."_

" _Mau menerima bantuanku?"_

 _Dahi Taehyung berkerut dalam mengamati wajah Jungkook lekat, apa tidak berbahaya memercayai seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terkenal angkuh dan egois._

" _Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku tempo hari karena perbuatan teman-temanku."_

" _Itu…," Taehyung masih ragu._

" _Kurasa hujan akan lama berhenti, terserah kau mau menerima bantuanku atau terjebak di sini entah sampai kapan."_

 _Taehyung diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk, menerima tawaran bantuan Jungkook. "Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menawariku bantuan."_

" _Tidak masalah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai." Sapa Jungkook sembari melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Mendudukan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada kursi kayu meja makan.

"Kuharap kau memiliki alasan bagus untuk membuatku datang ke tempat tinggalmu."

"Setidaknya keluargaku tidak akan bertanya tentang kekasihku." Canda Jungkook.

"Aku merasa lelah dengan sandiwaramu." Balas Irene pura-pura kesal.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling bantu. Aku mengakui anakmu dan kau…,"

"Baiklah." Potong Irene. "Jelaskan sekarang, semuanya."

"Ya." Balas Jungkook kemudian duduk di hadapan Irene, sahabat baiknya.

"Ada masalah di perusahaan? Atau di keluargamu?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Minum, buat dirimu santai, dan ceritakan semuanya. Aku siap mendengarkan seperti biasa."

Jungkook tersenyum tangan kanannya meraih gagang gelas kristal, menghirup aroma anggur di dalam gelas. " _Dom Romane Conti."_ Ujar Jungkook.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan anggur itu sampai akhir tahun, tapi kurasa kau sedang butuh hiburan sekarang." Irene menyajikan satu gelas anggur lain untuk dirinya sendiri untuk kemudian duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, kau sahabat terbaikku."

"Hmm." Irene menggumam kemudian diam seperti yang dia janjikan pada Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Kau bermimpi lagi?"

"Tidak. Kami bertemu. Kami benar-benar bertemu, dia menjadi salah satu karyawan baru di perusahaanku."

"Apa kau tidak memeriksa semua berkas calon karyawanmu?" Irene melempar pertanyaan setelah berhasil merendam keterkejutannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Memecatnya?"

"Tidak." Balas Jungkook, menatap kedua mata Irene. Sahabatnya, yang selalu ada untuknya, sahabat yang mengetahui seluruh rahasianya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku takut." Jungkook menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "Aku takut—aku semakin menginginkannya. Dan aku tahu Taehyung tidak akan pernah memilih untuk bersamaku."

"Dulu aku bisa mengatakan dengan mudah jika perasaanmu terhadap Taehyung merupakan sebuah fase. Sekarang, setelah enam tahun dan kau masih mencintainya, lalu kau tidak pernah tertarik kepada laki-laki dan perempuan lain kecuali Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa Jeon Jungkook." Irene melempar tatapan penuh iba kepada Jungkook.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghindari Taehyung."

"Tapi hari ini kau menyapanya dan bahkan membuntutinya." Kening Irene berkerut dalam.

"Ya." Balas Jungkook diselingi anggukan lemah.

"Kau yakin bisa terus menghindarinya?"

"Aku akan bekerja di cabang Kanada."

"Melarikan diri lagi?"

"Ada saran yang lebih baik?"

Irene menarik napas dalam. "Kau, bisakah kau menemui keluargamu dan mengatakan pada mereka kau mencintai Kim Taehyung, kau tidak akan menikahi seorang wanita, tidak akan pernah, kau menderita selama ini karena Taehyung, katakan semuanya."

"A—apa?" usulan Irene membuat Jungkook terperanjat.

"Jungkook kau membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan. Katakan dengan sejujurnya dan keluargamu akan membantu keluar dari masalah."

"Mereka akan membenciku."

"Jika mereka benar-benar menentang perasaanmu katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti berharap kau akan membawa pulang seorang perempuan dan menikahinya."

"Aku membawamu pulang."

Irene tertawa pelan. "Percayalah kedua orangtuamu, mereka tahu kau sedang berdusta ketika membawaku pulang. Jangan meremehkan firasat orangtua terutama ibumu."

Jungkook menenggak habis seluruh Wine di dalam gelas.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan katakan semuanya, apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengatakan perasaanku pada Taehyung?"

"Apa kau takut mendapat penolakan untuk kedua kalinya?" Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu Jungkook dari semua cerita yang kau bagi denganku, Taehyung sama menderitanya denganmu. Dia mencintaimu tapi dia tidak mungkin bersamamu."

"Karena kepercayaannya."

"Ya. Kau orang yang pemberani Jungkook, kau bisa melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu, tapi kenapa kau lemah soal Kim Taehyung?"

"Karena Taehyung tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, dia akan memilih menderita seorang diri dibanding melakukan tindakan yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Karena Taehyung akan diam di tempat ketika aku memilih berlari penuh luka untuk menghampirinya."

"Kau takut." Balas Irene singkat.

"Ya, aku takut." Kali ini Jungkook menjawab sembari menatap kedua mata bulat Irene. "Aku takut menyeret Taehyung ke dalam dosa besar."

"Karena itu buatlah keputusan secepat mungkin, jangan mengulur waktu karena kau dan Taehyung akan semakin menderita. Katakan dengan jelas di depan Taehyung dan pada dirimu sendiri, kau ingin mendapatkan Taehyung, kau ingin melepaskan Taehyung, dan menerima semua takdirmu."

"Entahlah Irene. Entahlah." Gumam Jungkook kemudian memenuhi gelasnya dengan anggur yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jeon Jungkook. Ia mengutuki kehadiran laki-laki itu di dalam kehidupannya. Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung membuka lebar-lebar jendela apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Tinggal di lantai tiga, tidak banyak memberinya pemandangan leluasa. Tidak masalah, toh Taehyung hanya membutuhkan udara segar.

Taehyung melangkah pelan menuju balkon dengan bertelanjang kaki. Berulang kali ia gigiti bibir bawahnya. Dadanya penuh sesak dan berulang kali pandangannya mengabur karena genangan air mata. Dari milyaran manusi di bumi mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook, dari milyaran manusia di bumi, yang Taehyung yakin jumlah perempuan lebih banyak dibanding jumlah laki-laki, mengapa dirinya harus jatuh hati kepada Jeon Jungkook. Mengapa harus seorang laki-laki.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, menautkan jari jemari, memejamkan kedua matanya. Diselingi semilir hembusan angin malam, suara lirih Taehyung menggumamkan permintaan tulusnya.

"Tuhan hentikan perasaan ini, kau menjamin aku untuk masuk Surga maka hilangkan semua rintangan yang akan membuatku berpaling dari jalanmu."

Taehyung membuka kedua kelopak matanya, mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi di hadapannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kim Taehyung, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan akan menjagamu."

Lamunan Taehyung buyar ketika ia dengar dering ponselnya. Taehyung bergegas meninggalkan balkon. Melangkah memasuki ruang serbaguna, ia biarkan pintu penghubung balkon tetap terbuka. Panggilan dari sang Ayah. Menahan senyum, karena rasa bahagia Taehyung tidak menunggu lagi untuk menjawab panggilan dari orang yang dia sayangi itu.

"Selamat malam Ayah."

" _Selamat malam, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Kau menikmati pekerjaan dan lingkungan kerja barumu?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat pikiran Taehyung melayang kepada Jungkook. "Ya, aku menikmatinya."

" _Kau terdengar tidak tulus, Nak."_

Taehyung menghembuskan napas berat. "Sebenarnya—ada sedikit masalah Ayah. Aku sedang mencari tempat kerja lain, tidak masalah jika gajinya lebih kecil. Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan tempatku bekerja sekarang."

" _Apa kau tidak akan melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah?"_

"Sebelum tanda tangan kontrak, aku akan aman. Sudah malam Ayah, sebaiknya Ayah istirahat."

" _Ayah hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa berdoa."_

"Aku tahu, selamat malam Ayah."

" _Selamat malam. Ayah mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

Panggilan berakhir, namun Taehyung masih menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanan seolah ayahnya mendengarkan semua yang ia katakana sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, jika aku tidak pergi aku akan mengecewakanmu. Apa Ayah tahu putra yang sangat kau banggakan mencintai seorang laki-laki? Apa Ayah tahu putra yang sangat kau banggakan akan terbakar habis di Neraka."

Taehyung menurunkan ponsel di tangannya, kepala tertunduk. Dan seperti biasa ketika dia mengingat semua nasib malangnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis tanpa daya. Dan malam itu Taehyung tidur di atas lantai keras dengan pintu balkon terbuka, meringkuk tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi ke ranjang yang lebih nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jelek sekali!" pekik Bambam setelah melihat sekilas wajah Taehyung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurang tidur." Balas Taehyung. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Yang lain? Maksudmu Jongdae hyung dan Mark hyung?"

"Ya, mereka berdua memang siapa lagi. Hanya kalian bertiga yang aku kenal."

"Mereka melihat divisi tempat mereka bekerja nanti, dengan senior tentu saja."

"Hmm." Taehyung bergumam malas sebelum menguap. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah tidur dengan cara tidak nyaman tadi malam.

"Aku akan bekerja di bagian kreatif, Mark hyung dan Jongdae hyung bekerja di bagian pemasaran, dan kau bekerja pada bagian yang paling membosankan."

Taehyung tahu jika Bambam bermaksud mengejek, tapi untuk sekarang dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh, dia akan cepat angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini.

"Kau tahu pekerjaan bagian administrasi kan? Duduk berjam-jam di belakang komputer menyebalkan…,"

Kalimat Bambam seolah tertelan bumi ketika Jungkook melintas. Semua orang membungkuk hormat atau sekedar menurunkan pandangan, semua orang kecuali Taehyung. Sebaliknya, Taehyung memilih membuang muka dan berjalan pergi.

"Hai kau!" Jungkook sangat membenci orang yang tidak menaruh hormat kepadanya. Di perusahaan dialah sang pemimpin. "Kau yang berjalan, berhenti sekarang juga!" kalimat Jungkook membuat semua pekerja yang ada di sekitarnya bungkam.

Taehyung tidak peduli dia terus melangkah pergi. Namun, seseorang menahan bahu kanannya lalu menyentak tubuhnya cukup kuat. Dia berputar dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Segala amarah Jungkook tertelan setelah dia tahu siapa yang memilih untuk mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Benar, Jeon Jungkook tidak melihat dengan teliti siapa orang yang berani mengacuhkannya tadi. Ketika berhadapan dengan kedua mata cokelat Kim Taehyung. Jungkook seolah lumpuh.

"Maaf." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan kirinya. "Bagian Administrasi ada di lantai tiga, kau salah jalan."

"Saya pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar untuk merapikan kemeja. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan Jeon Jungkook, saya tergesa-gesa dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Anda."

"Pergilah." Putus Jungkook sebelum melangkah pergi.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**jiichan o3o, jjkkth4,Y BigProb, 7D, GaemGyu92, autumnChoi, Leonpie, Kyunie.**_ See ya Next….


	3. Chapter 3

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

Segala amarah Jungkook tertelan setelah dia tahu siapa yang memilih untuk mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Benar, Jeon Jungkook tidak melihat dengan teliti siapa orang yang berani mengacuhkannya tadi. Ketika berhadapan dengan kedua mata cokelat Kim Taehyung. Jungkook seolah lumpuh.

"Maaf." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan kirinya. "Bagian Administrasi ada di lantai tiga, kau salah jalan."

"Saya pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar untuk merapikan kemeja. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan Jeon Jungkook, saya tergesa-gesa dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Anda."

"Pergilah." Putus Jungkook sebelum melangkah pergi.

 **BAB TIGA**

 _Sayang, kita terjebak_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?_

 _Apa aku harus ketakutan?_

 _Apa aku harus merasa lega?_

 _Karena kita terjebak bersama_

" _Kau pulang dengan Jungkook malam ini."_

" _Iya."_

" _Sedekat apa hubungan kalian?"_

" _Dia hanya memberiku tumpangan sebagai permintaan maaf atas sikap teman-temannya, hujan deras dan aku lupa membawa payung atau jas hujan."_

" _Dan pulang bersama Jungkook terdengar sebagai gagasan terbaik."_

" _Aku tidak punya pilihan Jim, kenapa kalian sangat membenci Jungkook?"_

 _Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh wajah teman-teman dekatnya yang berkumpul di meja makan. "Bukan hanya Jungkook tapi Jackson juga Sehun, kau cukup cerdas untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari semua berita yang tersebar."_

 _Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam mendengar penuturan Seokjin. "Kesimpulan jika Jungkook, Jackson, dan Sehun itu brengsek. Jadi berhenti melibatkan dirimu dengan orang-orang brengsek seperti mereka."_

" _Mungkin Jungkook tidak seburuk pemikiran kalian. Jangan menilai orang hanya karena berita-berita yang belum tentu benar."_

" _Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin tidak suka dibantah._

" _Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan makan malam dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Ujar Namjoon menengahi._

" _Maaf Seokjin hyung." Taehyung menggumamkan permintaan maaf, Seokjin mengangguk pelan pertanda diapun sudah memaafkan Taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya, berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan tempatnya akan dibimbing selama tiga bulan waktu magangnya. Menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya setelah kenangan masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Jika dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Taehyung akan menuruti semua ucapan Seokjin untuk menjauhi Jungkook.

Tidak, Jungkook sama sekali tidak brengsek. Dia sangat baik hingga Taehyung jatuh ke dalam pesonanya seperti puluhan perempuan yang pernah menjadi kekasih Jungkook. Melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Taehyung menunggu di depan pintu ruangan, menunggu senior yang akan membimbingnya datang. Sembari menunggu, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Gedung sebesar ini dimiliki satu orang, aku sulit mempercayainya." Gumam Taehyung sebelum menundukan kepala mengamati ujung sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang dia kenakan.

"Apa kau Kim Taehyung?"

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung sembari menegakan tubuh kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Aku akan menjadi pembimbingmu selama tiga bulan, kau bisa memanggilku Gikwang hyung atau Senior, terserah pilihanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau dan—Jeon Jungkook saling kenal?"

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya balik sembari berusaha untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sikap Jungkook padamu benar-benar lunak, kau tahu apa julukan Jungkook di tempat ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, dia berharap topik pembicaraan ini tidak berlangsung lama. "Saya tidak tahu."

"Si Kejam Jungkook." Ujar Gikwang. "Tapi kau bersikap kurang ajar dan Jungkook melepaskanmu begitu saja. Yakin, kalian tidak saling kenal?"

"Saya rasa tidak. Kami tidak saling kenal. Saya rasa itu hanya kebetulan saja."

"Kebetulan?!" dengus Gikwang.

"Kebetulan saya sedang beruntung." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar, menunjukan senyum kotaknya yang manis.

Gikwang melempar tatapan malas membuat Taehyung bergegas meminta maaf. "Aku akan mengajarimu sekarang, kuharap kau cukup cerdas aku paling benci mengulangi ucapanku."

"Mohon bantuannya Senior."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana Jungkook sempat berpikir bisa mengenyahkan Taehyung dari hidupnya, jika sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa diam melihat salah satu karyawannya membentak Taehyung entah karena kesalahan apa. Jungkook mengarahkan langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan para karyawan magang.

Semua orang bergegas menundukan kepala melihat kedatangan Jungkook. Mengacuhkan semua orang yang memberinya hormat, Jungkook berjalan mendekati meja Taehyung dan pembimbingnya.

"Ada masalah di sini?"

"Saudara Kim Taehyung berulang kali salah mengurutkan dokumen."

"Jangan membentaknya, kau pembimbingnya, kau harusnya tahu karakter dari orang yang sedang kau bimbing, orang tidak akan bertambah pintar dengan bentakan."

Ujar Jungkook sebelum melangkah pergi seolah kedatangannya bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung memerhatikan punggung tegap Jungkook sebelum memaksa semua pikiran tentang Jungkook untuk menghilang.

"Senior, saya akan berusaha dengan lebih baik lagi." Ujar Taehyung.

"Ya." Balas Gikwang singkat.

"Senior bisa memarahiku jika aku salah."

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Bos. Lakukan tugasmu." Nada jengah terdengar jelas dari Gikwang lantas iapun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di belakang meja.

Tidak, tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya mengabaikan teriakan Gikwang yang memintanya untuk tinggal serta tatapan penuh tanya dari semua orang. Keluar ruangan Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Taehyung melihat Jungkook memasuki lift ia berusaha mengejar namun gagal, Taehyung melihat nomor lantai dimana Jungkook akan turun. Lantai dua, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Taehyung berlari menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai dua.

Taehyung nyaris tergelincir atau menabrak tubuh orang lain ketika berlari menuruni tangga. Tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook dan berbicara entah apapun dengan dia.

Pintu lift terbuka Jungkook tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Kim Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengurus pengunduran diriku, sebelum penandatanganan kontrak aku tidak akan mendapat sangsi. Aku membaca semua peraturannya dengan teliti."

"Ikut aku." Ujar Jungkook singkat, ia melangkah keluar dari lift kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti Taehyung di belakang tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Taehyung!"_

 _Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin mencari seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan cukup nyaring. Ia menemukan Jungkook duduk seorang diri pada salah satu meja. Dia mengenakan kaos putih, dilapis jaket berbahan jins. Taehyung membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook lantas mendekat._

" _Mejanya penuh." Ujar Taehyung._

" _Karena itu aku memanggilmu." Balas Jungkook._

" _Dimana teman-temanmu?" keduanya bertanya bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Kau dulu." Sambung Jungkook._

" _Jimin, Seokjin hyung ada kelas. Namjoon hyung mencari tempat tinggal."_

" _Tempat tinggal?"_

" _Ya, waktu tinggal di asrama kampus kami hampir berakhir. Kami harus mencari tempat tinggal baru."_

" _Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" Jungkook bertanya disela kegiatannya menikmati menu makan siang._

" _Belum. Kuharap kami mendapatkan tempat tinggal dalam waktu dekat. Sebenarnya kami sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang cocok hanya saja…," Taehyung berhenti memberi penjelasan karena sibuk mengunyah sayuran di dalam mulutnya._

" _Hanya saja apa?"_

" _Tidak cukup jika kami tinggal bersama. Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung, dan aku, tidak akan cukup padahal Hoseok hyung mengalah untuk tinggal di tempat lain dan Jimin memilih tinggal dengan ibunya."_

" _Apa kalian harus tinggal bersama?"_

" _Inginnya seperti itu. Tapi sebentar lagi Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyung, dan Hoseok hyung lulus."_

" _Berarti tidak bisa terus bersama." Timpal Jungkook._

" _Entahlah." Balas Taehyung._

 _Jungkook melihat keengganan di dalam nada bicara Taehyung. "Kalian sangat dekat?"_

" _Ya, aku mengenal mereka sejak tahun pertamaku di sini."_

" _Hmm. Sebenarnya jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, tapi jika kau ingin tinggal dengan teman-temanmu aku tidak akan memaksa."_

" _Wow! Terimakasih." Taehyung terkejut dengan tawaran Jungkook, sembari menusuk-nusuk sayuran di dalam piringnya Taehyung tersenyum tulus kepada Jungkook. "Akan aku pertimbangkan. Terimakasih."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke ruangannya. Mengunci pintu kemudian berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. "Ruanganku kedap suara dan meski terlihat dikelilingi kaca, orang di luar tidak akan bisa melihat kita di sini." Terang Jungkook.

"Saya ingin mengundurkan diri." Taehyung kembali mengutarakan niatnya.

"Apa pekerjaan di sini buruk? Apa pembimbingmu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung?"

"Tidak Tuan, saya hanya merasa bukan di sini tempat saya bekerja."

"Kenapa kau melamar untuk bekerja di tempat ini jika akhirnya kau mundur di tengah jalan? Apa kau tidak paham tempat seperti apa yang akan kau lamar? Jangan bertindak konyol."

"Saya belum menandatangani kontrak kerja, saya…,"

"Aku." Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung. "Apa karena aku? Kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Sebelumnya kau tidak berpikir jika Jeon Jungkook pemilik dan pemimpin perusahaan ini adalah Jeon Jungkook yang kau kenal. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu Tuan saya tidak bisa menjelaskan semua alasannya, ini masalah pribadi."

"Enam tahun." Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung. "Selama enam tahun ini, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku? Sedikitpun?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, membuang muka. "Jungkook hentikan, jangan memulainya."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan selama enam tahun ini untuk melupakanmu? Apa kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki? Apa yang salah denganku? Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki kecuali kau, sebelumnya ataupun setelahnya."

"Itu hanya kesalahan Jungkook kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Kesalahan?!" Jungkook ingin sekali menampar wajah Taehyung, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan jika semua yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Tidak perlu memikirkannya? Mudah sekali. Kim Taehyung."

"Tolong tunjukan prosedur pengunduran dirinya Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

"Selama enam tahun ini kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus namamu dari hidupku, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, kenapa aku melihat halaman _Facebook_ -mu yang tidak aktif hanya untuk mencari tahu sedikit keberadaanmu, hanya untuk tahu bagaimana kabarmu, kenapa aku mencari-carimu seperti makhluk melata menjijikan, mengais sisa-sisa keberadaanmu, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat aku berpura-pura jika kau tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Kim Taehyung? Lalu kau muncul seperti permainan laknat, dan sekarang kau ingin pergi. Pergi setelah kau berhasil menghancurkan kehidupanku dua kali?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Taehyung masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook. "Apa Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Jungkook, entah untuk keberapa kali di dalam ingatannya dia selalu tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku tidak memiliki jawaban apa-apa jika kau bertanya padaku. Maaf Jungkook, maafkan aku untuk semua yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini jangan mengorbankan keinginanmu. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Kau—pergi? Kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu yang jelas kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini."

Taehyung menarik napas dalam. "Aku tetap pergi, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Alasannya pribadi tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Sudah jangan berkilah lagi Kim Taehyung. Alasannya adalah aku, karena kau takut berhadapan denganku, karena kau masih memiliki perasaan untukku."

"Ya." Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan dan menjawab jujur. "Alasannya karena kau, karena sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah menjadi sekedar teman biasa."

"Karena kau mencintaiku." Ujar Jungkook masih menatap lekat wajah Taehyung kendati orang di hadapannya memalingkan wajah.

"Karena aku menyambut perasaanmu." Taehyung memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya singkat, sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap kedua mata bulat Jungkook.

"Karena secara moral sosial ini salah." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara lemah.

"Laki-laki untuk perempuan."

"Laki-laki bukan untuk laki-laki lainnya."

"Aku mengerti, pergilah semuanya akan beres dengan cepat."

"Terimakasih Tuan." Taehyung membungkuk kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

Jungkook duduk di atas meja kerja, menatap pintu ruangannya yang beberapa detik lalu tertutup. Begitu singkat, Jungkook tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi dirinya sendiri juga perasaannya sekarang. Sekarang, ketika seorang Kim Taehyung berada begitu dekat dan berniat untuk pergi kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berapa sewanya?"_

" _Sewa apa?"_

" _Aku tinggal bersamamu, aku harus membayar sewa."_

" _Aku pikirkan nanti sekarang masukan barang-barangmu ke kamar."_

" _Ok." Ujar Taehyung sembari menarik koper berisi pakaiannya memasuki tempat tinggal Jungkook. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk ketiga temannya yang lain tinggal, tapi Jungkook tidak memberi penawaran setidaknya Jimin, Seokjin, dan Namjoon bisa tinggal bersama tanpa terpisah._

" _Ada tiga kamar kosong di rumah ini kau bisa memilih di lantai dua atau di samping kamarku."_

" _Kamarmu ada di lantai satu?"_

" _Hmm."_

" _Aku di samping kamarmu saja, di lantai dua akan sangat sepi."_

 _Jungkook hanya tersenyum kemudian mengarahkan Taehyung ke kamar yang akan dia tempati. "Jungkook."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tidak masalah aku tinggal bersamamu? Maksudku sepertinya Sehun dan Jackson tidak begitu menyukaiku."_

" _Kalian belum kenal dekat karena itu kesannya jadi tidak begitu baik, jika sudah kenal dekat Sehun dan Jackson itu menyenangkan. Percayalah." Ujar Jungkook meyakinkan._

" _Semoga kau benar." Balas Taehyung. "Satu lagi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, apa aku tidak akan mengganggu jika kalian—jika kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berduaan."_

" _Tidak, dia tidak akan keberatan."_

" _Sebenarnya teman-temanku sedikit keberatan aku tinggal denganmu."_

" _Tak masalah, berita tentangku Sehun dan Jackson rata-rata tidak ada yang baik."_

" _Mereka belum mengenalmu dengan baik." Ujar Taehyung._

 _Jungkook tersenyum. "Ya."_

" _Kau tidak berniat untuk membersihkan nama baikmu?"_

" _Aku tidak mau membuang tenaga dan waktu. Terserah orang-orang itu mau berpikir apa. Masuk sana tata barang-barangmu aku akan pesan makanan. Masakan China bagaimana?"_

" _Aku mau mie."_

" _Ok."_

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih reviewnya **_in kooktae, GaemGyu92, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jjkkth4, 7D, autumnChoi, Kyunie._ See Ya Next Chap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

" _Tidak, dia tidak akan keberatan."_

" _Sebenarnya teman-temanku sedikit keberatan aku tinggal denganmu."_

" _Tak masalah, berita tentangku Sehun dan Jackson rata-rata tidak ada yang baik."_

" _Mereka belum mengenalmu dengan baik." Ujar Taehyung._

 _Jungkook tersenyum. "Ya."_

" _Kau tidak berniat untuk membersihkan nama baikmu?"_

" _Aku tidak mau membuang tenaga dan waktu. Terserah orang-orang itu mau berpikir apa. Masuk sana tata barang-barangmu aku akan pesan makanan. Masakan China bagaimana?"_

" _Aku mau mie."_

" _Ok."_

 **BAB EMPAT**

 _Jika kau bisa memutar waktu_

 _Apa kau akan menghindari pertemuan kita?_

 _Jika ini salah, ambil semua rasa cintaku_

 _Jangan menyisakan secuilpun untukku_

" _Kau tinggal dengan Jungkook?!" Jimin berteriak kencang tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung._

" _Ya. Aku tidak ingin kau, Namjo_ _o_ _n hyung, dan Seokjin hyung tinggal terpisah jadi aku harus membuat keputusan ini." Taehyung memandangi keempat wajah teman baiknya takut-takut._

" _Baiklah asal kau bisa menjaga dirimu." Ujar Seokjin."_

" _Ayolah Hyung, Jungkook bukan binatang buas aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Taehyung benar Hyung, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga diri dan tidak terlibat dalam pergaulan bebas Jungkook."_

" _Kami belum kenal dekat aku tidak bisa menghakimi cara Jungkook bergaul." Ujar Taehyung._

" _Bisakah kau berhenti membela teman barumu itu?!" bentak Hoseok._

" _Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membela Jungkook."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook dia kembali ke lantai tiga untuk mengambil barang-barang kemudian pergi. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis meski berulang kali pandangannya kabur karena genangan air mata.

"Kim Taehyung kau pikir siapa kau? !" teriak Gikwang penuh amarah.

Taehyung hanya menyambar tas kerjanya, membungkuk cepat lantas berjalan pergi dalam langkah cepat dan panjang.

"Kim Taehyung!" Gikwang menahan lengan kiri Taehyung. Mau tidak mau Taehyung harus berhenti dan memberi Gikwang sedikit penjelasan.

"Senior terimakasih untuk bimbingannya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Saya mengundurkan diri."

"Kau serius?!"

"Iya, aku serius. Terimakasih bimbingannya maaf sudah bersikap kurang ajar."

Gikwang tidak percaya dengan semua kata yang dia dengar. Ayolah, setiap bulan ada ratusan pelamar di perusahaan ini dan Taehyung melepaskan kesempatannya begitu saja.

"Apa Tuan Jeon Jungkook sangat menakutkan bagimu? Dia memang menakutkan tapi kau jangan menyerah dan mengorbankan masa depan cerahmu di tempat ini."

"Bukan karena itu Senior." Ujar Taehyung, membungkuk hormat untuk kedua kalinya lantas pergi sebelum Gikwang meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

Keluar dari gedung perusahaan, Taehyung seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya membuat kepalanya pening, Taehyung seolah berada di tengah lautan. Terombang-ambing di dalam kebingungan, dia merasa hilang dan tersesat.

"Tuhan ambil semua hal yang menjauhkan aku dari-Mu, Tuhan jangan biarkan aku terjun ke lembah dosa. Tuhan izinkan aku menemui-Mu, Tuhan jadikan aku milik-Mu seutuhnya." Taehyung menggumamkan doa di antara langkah-langkah kakinya menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Meski sekarang semuanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang salah dari dirinya. Kini setiap kali ia mengucap doa tidak ada lagi debaran melegakan di dalam dadanya, yang tersisa hanya rasa bersalah dan kehampaan. Taehyung menarik penutup kepala jaket yang dia kenakan. Menarik ujung tudung, menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Menangis, ya, Taehyung kembali menangis karena semua hal tentang Jungkook membuatnya merasa sesak, bodoh, tidak berdaya, dan merasa kotor. Ponsel di dalam saku jaketnya berdering di saat yang tidak tepat. Menarik napas dalam, ia periksa layar ponselnya. Taehyung tidak mungkin mengabaikan panggilan dari ayahnya begitu saja.

"Hai Ayah."

" _Taehyung apa semuanya baik-baik saja?!"_

Taehyung benci dengan insting para orangtua yang kelewat tajam.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ayah. Hanya hari yang berat."

" _Kau sudah mengundurkan diri."_

"Darimana Ayah tahu?"

" _Kau menjawab panggilan Ayah pada jam-jam dimana semua orang seharusnya masih bekerja."_

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

" _Apa kau menangis?"_

"Tidak, hanya flu."

" _Kau sudah minum obat?"_

"Aku akan mencoba untuk beristirahat dulu. Ayah jika satu bulan kedepan aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti, aku akan pulang."

" _Kau boleh pulang kapan saja yang kau inginkan."_

"Aku akan mencoba peruntunganku di Seoul dulu."

" _Ayah doakan yang terbaik."_

"Terimakasih sudah menghubungiku, aku harus bergegas kembali ke apartemen. Langit sangat gelap sekarang."

" _Baiklah, sebaiknya kau bergegas sebelum hujan turun."_ Ujar Tuan Kim diakhiri dengan suara tawa merdu yang membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan ketika dia merasakan tetesan hujan pertama adalah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas kerja yang beruntung memiliki lapisan anti air. Karena meski dia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk berteduh ke halte bus terdekat, semuanya akan sia-sia. Jadi dibanding membuang tenaga untuk melakukan hal percuma, Taehyung memilih berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan seperti sekarang.

" _Jungkook aku tidak suka tidur sendirian, dulu aku sekamar dengan Jimin tapi jika kau keberatan…,"_

" _Tidurlah bersamaku."_

" _Jungkook kau pergi?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Dengan siapa?"_

" _Jennie kekasihku."_

" _Kau lama?"_

" _Tidak, hanya menemaninya membeli buku. Aku janji tidak lebih dari satu jam. Aku akan kembali untuk makan malam bersama."_

" _Taehyung ayo ke taman bermain bersama."_

" _Taehyung ayo ke Pulau Jeju bersama."_

" _Taehyung boleh aku pergi ke rumahmu di Daegu?"_

" _Jungkook bagaimana Perancis itu?"_

" _Kau ingin kesana? Aku bisa membawamu kesana."_

" _Bodoh."_

" _Taehyung aku merasa aneh ketika berdekatan denganmu."_

" _Apa? Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padaku."_

" _Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

Semua ingatan masa lalu tentang Jungkook berputar cepat di dalam kepala Taehyung. Setidaknya, hujan membuat air matanya tersamarkan. Taehyung tidak tahu kapan semua perasaan terlarang terhadap Jungkook dimulai. Taehyung merasa kepalanya nyaris pecah memikirkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung berlari cepat menuju apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jam kerjanya lebih awal setelah kepergian Taehyung, ia tidak mungkin bekerja sementara kepalanya dipenuhi oleh seorang Kim Taehyung dan keadaan tak menguntungkan yang menjebak dirinya dan juga Taehyung.

Berulang kali Jungkook mengedipkan kedua matanya agar pandangannya kembali jernih. Berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata, Jungkook akhirnya menyerah. Dia menepikan mobil yang dikendarai di tepi jalan. Menghidupkan dua lampu sen mobil. Membiarkan mesin tetap menyala. Jari-jemarinya menggenggam kemudi kuat-kuat.

"Taehyung," gumam Jungkook. "Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak keras lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dadanya sesak, menyakitkan, Jungkook tidak tahan. Dia menginginkan Taehyung namun Taehyung menolak.

Jungkook mengingat semuanya, akhir dari kisahnya dengan tahun lalu. Semuanya berakhir, Jungkook menghindari Taehyung begitupun sebaliknya. Meski di tengah upacara kelulusan Jungkook merasa jantungnya seolah melompat dari rongga dada ketika nama Taehyung dipanggil, ketika layar besar menampakan wajah Taehyung dalam balutan Toga menerima ijazahnya.

Bagaimana Jungkook ingin berlari ke sana, memeluk Taehyung erat dan tidak akan pernah melepas Taehyung. Bagaimana dia menyalahkan dunia dan keadaan atas semua ini. Setelah upacara kelulusan, hanya satu minggu Jungkook berada di Seoul. Karena setelah itu dia terbang ke Tokyo Jepang untuk mengejar impiannya.

Bekerja dua kali bahkan tiga kali lebih keras dari karyawan lain hanya untuk melupakan Taehyung. Dipindah ke berbagai cabang perusahaan, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mundur dari perusahaan untuk mendirikan perusahaan impiannya sendiri.

Dengan dedikasi hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk membuat perusahaannya menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang disegani. Tapi, rupanya Kim Taehyung tidak pernah bisa pergi dari kehidupannya. Enam tahun Jungkook hidup dalam kebohongan, ia seolah baik-baik saja. Padahal hanya Taehyung yang dia pikirkan.

Menghapus kasar kedua mata sembabnya, Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah hujan deras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berlari menaiki anak tangga mengabaikan alas sepatunya yang terasa licin. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah kuyup, sekarang yang terpenting adalah memasuki apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Tidak, Taehyung tidak kedinginan meski tubuhnya menggigil ia tidak peduli akan itu. Apartemen adalah tempat untuk bersembunyi dari apapun yang mengganggunya sekarang.

"Ka—kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gumam Taehyung dengan langkah kaki yang terhenti seketika.

Di sana, di depan pintu apartemennya. Jeon Jungkook. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan ujung hidung memerah dan kedua mata sembab. Jungkook memutar tubuh, keduanya kini berhadapan namun Jungkook tidak mengambil langkah untuk memperkecil jarak di antara dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Kau basa kuyup." Ujar Jungkook ada nada kecemasan di sana sekaligus ketakutan yang menyeruak.

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat karena dia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook ternyata lebih sulit dari yang selama ini di bayangkan.

"Masuklah jangan sampai sakit. Ganti pakaianmu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jungkook menyungging senyum samar. Jungkook akhirnya mengambil langkah, bukan langkah mendekat namun langkah menjauh karena dia berjalan melewati Taehyung begitu saja. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia seharusnya berhenti bermain api dan menjauhi sumber api.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir, kita pernah dekat setidaknya jangan berpisah dalam permusuhan." Ujar Taehyung sementara di dalam kepalanya, suara berisik yang mengatainya _dungu_ terdengar begitu nyaring.

Jungkook tahu dia seharusnya menolak tawaran Taehyung, namun laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang terasa seperit _rumah_. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, aman, dan hangat. Tempat dimana seharusnya berada meski semua suara di dalam kepalanya berteriak jika semua adalah kesalahan.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya.

Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Jungkook berdiri di belakang punggung Taehyung, melihat jari-jemari kanan Taehyung yang memucat karena udara dingin. Jungkook mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Taehyung dan mengatakan betapa dia merindukan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Duduklah, buat dirimu nyaman. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar." Ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pelan entah keberapa kali hari ini.

Taehyung melangkah pergi bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Jungkook yang mendorong pelan pintu apartemen Taehyung. Ia amati tempat tinggal Taehyung, jika dibandingkan dengan semua yang dia miliki tentu saja tempat tinggal Taehyung kalah jauh. Namun, di tempat ini Jungkook seolah menemukan serpihan hatinya.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook menjadi sembab dalam waktu cepat, mengamati daun pintu apartemen Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu kapan hubungannya dengan Taehyung berubah rumit. Seharusnya persahabatan mereka tidak pernah melewati batas. Seandainya Taehyung perempuan atau dirinya perempuan, atau salah satu di antara mereka perempuan, pastilah tidak serumit ini.

"Kau masih berdiri di sana?"

Jungkook memutar tubuh, dia benar-benar tidak menghitung berapa lama dirinya berdiri mengamati pintu apartemen Taehyung. Melepas sepatu kerjanya, Jungkook melangkah menapaki lantai kayu apartemen.

"Aku sedang mengamati sesuatu." Tukas Jungkook.

"Maaf tempat tinggalku—berantakan dan sempit. Pasti tidak sebanding dengan tempat tinggalmu."

Jungkook bungkam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa isi hatinya. Bagaimana dia bersedia menyerahkan semua yang dia miliki untuk bisa bersama Taehyung. Namun, Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa dia miliki. Selamanya.

Jungkook tahu dia bisa mendapatkan perempuan lain atau bahkan laki-laki lain. Jungkook mencoba, tentu saja dia mencobanya berulang kali selama enam tahun terakhir. Tapi nama Kim Taehyung tidak pernah bisa hilang dari hidupnya.

Taehyung memakai sweater putih longgar dipadu celana training hitam, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Taehyung setelah enam tahun berlalu. "Duduklah dimanapun yang kau suka." Tawar Taehyung.

Jungkook dengan canggung memilih kursi makan, setelah duduk Jungkook meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menangkupkannya. Sementara Taehyung mengambil dua kaleng soda dari dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Kuharap kau tidak diet sekarang." Ujar Taehyung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan bentuk tubuh." Balas Jungkook tersenyum singkat kemudian meraih kaleng soda yang tadi Taehyung sodorkan.

Taehyung duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Jungkook berjarak satu kursi kayu kosong, karena duduk berseberangan mau tidak mau akan membuat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Taehyung tidak siap dengan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku—baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Kenapa terasa canggung." Keluhnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan pada Taehyung, namun ia tidak tahu darimana harus memulai semuanya. "Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana lain setelah mengundurkan diri?"

"Rencana—rencanaku tentu saja mencari tempat kerja lain."

"Kali ini pastikan tidak ada orang yang harus kau hindari di tempat kerja barumu." Jungkook terkejut dengan kalimat yang dia katakan. "Maaf."

"Ya." Taehyung menggumam pelan.

Jari-jemari tangan kiri Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk kaleng soda di dalam genggamannya. "Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan perempuan tepat untuk kau nikahi?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jungkook. Dia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang Jungkook inginkan dan jawaban seperti apa yang bisa dia berikan.

"Maaf." Bisik Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Taehyung tidak bisa mengindari kedua matanya untuk menatap Jungkook.

"Untuk semua yang terjadi di antara kita di masa lalu."

"Kau tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah. Bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Kau benar, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku tahu apa yang salah."

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya."

"Ya." Jungkook meneguk sodanya. "Selama enam tahun terakhir ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjadi karyawan biasa." Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Apa..," Taehyung ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa? Katakan saja mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, itu—tidak penting."

"Hmm.., bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?"

"Baik. Mereka selalu memujimu itu sedikit mengesalkan." Canda Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kedua orangtuamu terpesona." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampakan dua gigi depannya yang besar. Dua gigi yang mengingatkan Taehyung akan seekor Kelinci.

"Aku merindukanmu." Taehyung berucap tanpa sadar. "Ah! Itu—itu—

Aku—maafkan aku bukan seperti itu maksudku…,"

"Merindukan sebagai teman biasa. Aku tahu, jangan gugup seperti itu." Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung, meski ia merasa sesak ketika menempatkan dirinya sebagai _teman biasa_ seorang Kim Taehyung.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini, terimakasih reviewnya _**Leonpie,**_ **NFGDRGN, rmaya27, mynamesoo, 7D, GaemGyu92, jjkkth4, Kyunie, Park RinHyun Uchiha.  
** See Ya Next...

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

"Untuk semua yang terjadi di antara kita di masa lalu."

"Kau tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah. Bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Kau benar, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku tahu apa yang salah."

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya."

"Ya." Jungkook meneguk sodanya. "Selama enam tahun terakhir ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjadi karyawan biasa." Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Apa..," Taehyung ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa? Katakan saja mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, itu—tidak penting."

"Hmm.., bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?"

"Baik. Mereka selalu memujimu itu sedikit mengesalkan." Canda Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kedua orangtuamu terpesona." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampakan dua gigi depannya yang besar. Dua gigi yang mengingatkan Taehyung akan seekor Kelinci.

"Aku merindukanmu." Taehyung berucap tanpa sadar. "Ah! Itu—itu—

Aku—maafkan aku bukan seperti itu maksudku...,"

"Merindukan sebagai teman biasa. Aku tahu, jangan gugup seperti itu." Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung, meski ia merasa sesak ketika menempatkan dirinya sebagai _teman biasa_ seorang Kim Taehyung.

 **BAB LIMA**

 _Kau tidak akan pernah kumiliki_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu_

 _Jadi lepaskan aku, meski aku tak bisa bernapas_

 _Kita akan terus tersakiti, lepaskan aku_

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Jungkook. "Kau juga mencintaiku?"_

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook ragu. Kedua matanya dengan cepat berubah sembab, ia memalingkan wajah berharap Jungkook tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan detik ini. "Kim Taehyung!" pekik Jungkook._

 _Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Sejak kapan persahabatan kita berubah menjadi rumit?"_

 _"Sejak kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, sejak kau tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku, meski aku sedang bersama dengan Jennie. Sejak kau berubah menjadi orang yang paling penting di hidupku."_

 _"Iya. Aku mencintaimu. Melebihi perasaan seorang sahabat." Bisik Taehyung lalu menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

 _"Kita tidak mungkin bersama Jungkook."_

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tegas Jungkook._

 _Menarik napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen. Taehyung mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap kedua mata bulat Jungkook yang detik ini terlihat mengerikan. "Aku ingin bersamamu, jangan pergi dariku."_

 _"Pergilah bersamaku. Kita pergi dari Negara ini."_

 _Taehyung merasa seolah seluruh udara di dalam paru-parunya ditarik keluar. Pergi dari Negara ini, bersama Jungkook, begitu menggoda , namun di sisi lain tentu saja dia memikirkan banyak hal. Keluarganya, Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, adik-adiknya, tetangga yang akan menggunjingnya, dan kepercayaannya._

 _"Jawab aku Kim Taehyung?!" suara teriakan Jungkook menggema di ruang apartemen besar dan sepi dimana hanya ada mereka berdua._

 _"Jika kita bersama, jika aku pergi bersamamu, aku akan terbakar di Neraka."_

 _Jawaban itu, jawaban paling brengsek yang pernah Jungkook dengar. Dia ingin memukul wajah Taehyung detik ini juga. Namun, ia tentu saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Alih-alih, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat._

 _Jungkook sudah terbiasa memberontak, melewati garis, bertindak semaunya, tidak peduli dengan norma dan nilai. Sudah berapa gadis yang dia rusak dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tapi di hadapan Taehyung semuanya berubah. Jungkook jika diibaratkan sebagai Singa buas berubah menjadi anak Singa yang haus akan kasih sayang dihadapan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan melayangkan pukulan atau sekedar sentuhan tak disengaja untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia tidak ingin merusak Taehyung, dia tidak ingin menggoda Taehyung untuk melewati garis norma dan nilai. Dia mencintai Taehyung begitu besar hingga terasa sesak._

 _"Kau tahu, seorang gadis pernah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Gadis itu membuatku tidak mempercayai cinta dan aku berubah brengsek. Tapi setelah kau datang, dan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku sekaligus membuangku, rasa sakitnya beratus kali lipat dibanding saat itu. Ketika aku dicampakan. Jika gadis di masa lalu itu membuat hatiku beku. Kau. Kim Taehyung, kau meremukan, menghancurkan, dan membakar hatiku. Kau seolah mengambil nyawaku."_

 _"Maafkan aku Jungkook, aku tidak bermaksud...,"_

 _"Tapi kau melakukannya!" Jungkook berteriak putus asa. "Kau kejam!"_

 _"Aku juga tersiksa Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung membalas teriakan Jungkook. "Aku—aku tersiksa, mengertilah Jungkook." Kedua mata sembab Taehyung kini meneteskan air mata hangat nan bening. "Jika aku bisa menghentikan semuanya, aku ingin menghapus semua rasa cinta ini. Aku ingin menghapusnya."_

 _"Kau—seharusnya kita tidak bertemu di hari itu. Seharusnya kita tidak saling mengenal, kau masuk di dalam kehidupanku dan menghancurkan segalanya Kim Taehyung."_

 _"Maafkan aku." Bisik Taehyung._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Jungkook menarik napas dalam lantas menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sebaiknya kita berpisah."_

 _"Apa?!" kedua mata sembab Taehyung membola. "Tidak Jungkook, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu! Kau bisa bersama yang lain tapi jangan pergi dariku, jangan menjauhiku Jungkook."_

 _"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan jika aku memilih untuk tetap bersamamu?"_

 _"Pertemanan."_

 _Jungkook mendengus lalu menatap wajah Taehyung lekat. "Taehyung dengar, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa menjadi sekedar teman. Tidak, ketika ada perasaan lain dalam diri kita."_

 _"Jungkook...,"_

 _"Kita harus berpisah." Potong Jungkook. "Jika kita tidak bisa bersama, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya, tidak ada ikatan lagi, aku akan mengubur semua ingatan tentangmu, semuanya tanpa sisa."_

 _"Jungkook jangan pergi." ujar Taehyung sembari menahan lengan kanan Jungkook._

 _"Taehyung kau tahu, jika kau menahanku untuk tinggal. Kau akan membunuhku, apa itu yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Tidak!" pekik Taehyung dengan gelengan kepala cepat._

 _"Aku hanya butuh persetujuanmu, dan kita tidak perlu tersakiti seperti sekarang. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari tempat ini, kita bisa hidup bersama Taehyung, aku hanya butuh persetujuanmu, tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah."_

 _"Jungkook...," Taehyung sekali lagi hanya bisa bergumam lemah._

 _"Kita harus berpisah." Perlahan kedua tangan Taehyung melepaskan lengan kanan Jungkook. "Kita harus berpisah, aku tidak ingin terus merasa sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersakiti." Taehyung pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah._

 _Tangan kiri Jungkook merogoh saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Mengambil ponselnya. "Besok aku akan meminta temanku untuk mengambil barang-barangku, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, jangan menyapaku jika kita berpapasan di kampus." Kalimat Jungkook terhenti._

 _ **BRAKK**_

 _Ponsel Jungkook terpelanting dengan keras ke atas lantai. Tak sampai di situ. Jungkook bahkan menginjak ponselnya dengan kaki kanan bersepatu bot cokelat muda yang dia kenakan. "Jangan mencoba menghubungiku."_

 _Taehyung terpaku ketika Jungkook melangkah pergi, bahkan ia tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap punggung Jungkook. Suara pintu tertutup cukup nyaring terdengar, Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai yang keras. Lalu menangis._

 _Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan sakit separah ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ponsel Jungkook yang hancur, apartemen yang tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Dan semua kenangan kebersamaan yang berputar kembali dengan cepat di dalam kepalanya._

 _Senyuman Jungkook, kebiasaan untuk menonton DVD bersama setiap malam Sabtu, bertaruh tim sepak bola mana yang akan menang, bercanda, memaki dosen masing-masing yang menyusahkan, makan bersama, tidur bersama, saling mengolok, semuanya hilang, semuanya berakhir._

 _Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai apartemen dingin. Menangis sesenggukan, menguras seluruh air mata yang bisa dihasilkan tubuhnya. Sementara bibirnya tak berhenti menggumamkan nama Jungkook._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Jungkook. "Tapi bukan rasa rindu teman biasa. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman biasa."

Taehyung bungkam tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atau sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau tahu semua yang aku miliki hari ini berkat kau. Aku bekerja seperti orang gila untuk melupakanmu. Kau tahu aku mencoba menjalin banyak hubungan dengan perempuan dan laki-laki lain, tapi apa kau tahu...," Jungkook menjeda ucapannya, mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, sangat. Dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Apa selama enam tahun ini kau hidup dengan baik? Kuharap kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku."

"Aku memikirkanmu." Balasan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terperanjat. "Maksudku—aku mengatakannya bukan karena apa yang kau miliki hari ini, sungguh Jungkook aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencari muka atau memanfaatkanmu." Taehyung menatap Jungkook canggung.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau tidak pernah memanfaatkan aku. Kau tahu seringkali aku berpikir kau seorang perempuan atau aku seorang perempuan, pasti tidak akan serumit ini jika salah satu di antara khayalanku itu terwujud."

"Sayangnya hal beruntung seperti itu tidak terjadi di antara kita."

"Sebenarnya bisa saja kita bersama jika kau...,"

"Jungkook cukup." Potong Taehyung.

"Maaf." Gumam Jungkook dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau terlalu berharga untukku, aku tidak akan merusakmu. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku masuk semoga persahabatan kita bisa lebih baik setelah ini."

Jungkook berdiri dari kursi makan meninggalkan kaleng soda yang bahkan belum terjamah separuh. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, apa dia bisa melepas Jungkook setelah ini, apa dia bisa melupakan Jungkook, apa rasa sakit di dalam dadanya akan menghilang. Bagaimana dengan norma sosial yang diajarkan padanya, bagaimana dengan keluarganya, bagaimana dengan ayahnya.

"Jangan pergi." Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook masih dalam posisi duduk. "Aku mohon jangan pergi." gumam Taehyung.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang tersisa di antara kita. Jangan membuat keadaan semakin rumit."

Taehyung menundukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi Jungkook, apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya melupakanmu?"

"Brengsek." Gumam Jungkook. "Jika aku tahu caranya aku tidak akan semenyedihkan ini."

"Aku tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi Jungkook. Aku sudah lelah."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." Balas Jungkook. "Aku tahu caranya—tapi kau tidak akan pernah setuju dengan caraku."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung sudah gila, ia tahu. Enam tahun menahan semua gejolak di dalam dirinya, dinding pertahanan seorang Kim Taehyung kini porak poranda.

"Lakukan caramu, hentikan semua rasa sakit ini."

Jungkook menyentak lepas tangan Taehyung dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Membungkuk, Jungkook mencium bibir penuh Taehyung. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya sebelum kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membingkai wajah Taehyung dan memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir penuh Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya. Bibir Jungkook begitu hangat dan lembut, akal sehatnya terbakar hangus di belakang kepalanya. Semua norma yang dia pegang sekarang lenyap. Jungkook adalah rumahnya tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa pemikirannya salah atau benar. Namun, bersama Jungkook dia merasa benar. Jika dia dituduh pasif untuk melenyapkan perasaannya, lalu selama enam tahun ini apa yang dia lakukan? enam tahun ini dia berusaha _membunuh_ Jungkook. Semuanya, gagal.

Bukan Jungkook yang akan lenyap dari hidupnya, jika seperti ini Taehyunglah yang akan musnah. Tanpa Jungkook, Taehyung sudah merasakan bagaimana mengerikannya sebuah kehampaan. Jungkook menarik tubuhnya, mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Perlahan Taehyung membuka kedua kelopak matanya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan air mata Jungkook.

"Jangan—jangan pergi lagi." Ujar Jungkook terbata disela tangisnya. "Aku mohon...," bisik Jungkook sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Menempelkan dahinya dengan Taehyung. "Aku mohon jangan pergi Taehyung."

Taehyung mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya, namun dia gagal dengan mudah. Isakan pertama dan isakan-isakan tangis yang lain menyusul dengan cepat. "Jungkook..., aku mencintaimu jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku berjanji." Ujar Jungkook sebelum memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat.

Begitu erat hingga membuat Taehyung sedikit sesak, namun Taehyung tidak peduli. Baik Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi indah, Taehyung takut jika Jungkook menghilang ketika dirinya membuka mata. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Jungkook menarik tubuh menatap wajah Taehyung lekat untuk kedua kalinya. Dadanya terasa lega dan seluruh beban di atas pundaknya menghilang entah kemana. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau benar-benar jelek saat menangis." Ujar Jungkook sembari menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah Taehyung.

"Wajahmu lebih parah dibandingkan aku, ditambah tangisan jelekmu itu." Balas Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan sebelum mengecup dahi Taehyung dalam. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar longgar pada pinggang Jungkook. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan di benak Jungkook. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Taehyung bagaimana dengan keluarganya, namun Jungkook tidak peduli lagi. Taehyung ada di dalam pelukannya itulah yang terpenting. Jungkook egois, dia tahu, persetan dengan itu.

Taehyung tertawa ketika perut Jungkook mengeluarkan suara. "Kau lapar?"

"Kurasa." Balas Jungkook canggung.

"Aku tidak memiliki makanan hanya nasi putih. Kita bisa memesan makanan atau mungkin makan di luar aku akan mentraktirmu." Tawar Taehyung.

Jungkook menegakan tubuh ia kini menduduki pinggiran meja makan Taehyung. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Dengan mata sembab seperti ini kau menawarkan untuk makan di luar atau memesan makanan?!" pekik Jungkook. "Tidak, aku masih punya malu."

"Aku hanya menawarkan saja." Balas Taehyung.

"Kurasa tidak masalah hanya makan nasi putih, dulu kita sering melakukannya saat tugas kuliah menumpuk dan malas keluar."

Ucapan Jungkook membangkitkan ingatan konyol masa lalu yang membuat Taehyung tertawa. "Baiklah hanya nasi putih, awas jika kau protes." Ancam Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan protes." Balas Jungkook penuh dengan keyakinan.

Taehyung mengambil dua mangkuk nasi dan satu botol air mineral ukuran satu liter. Sementara Jungkook sudah duduk nyaman di atas kursi makan sembari memperhatikan punggung Taehyung. Senyum tidak bisa hilang dari wajah Jungkook. Ia tidak menyangka malam ini akan berakhir dengan sangat baik.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Jungkook ketika Taehyung meletakkan satu mangkuk berisi nasi putih ke hadapannya.

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung memiliki meja makan berukuran kecil. Jungkook dengan mudah meraih telapak tangan kanan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis, membalas genggaman tangan Jungkook pada telapak tangan kanannya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak akan protes." Balas Jungkook penuh dengan keyakinan.

Taehyung mengambil dua mangkuk nasi dan satu botol air mineral ukuran satu liter. Sementara Jungkook sudah duduk nyaman di atas kursi makan sembari memperhatikan punggung Taehyung. Senyum tidak bisa hilang dari wajah Jungkook. Ia tidak menyangka malam ini akan berakhir dengan sangat baik.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Jungkook ketika Taehyung meletakkan satu mangkuk berisi nasi putih ke hadapannya.

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung memiliki meja makan berukuran kecil. Jungkook dengan mudah meraih telapak tangan kanan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis, membalas genggaman tangan Jungkook pada telapak tangan kanannya.

 **BAB ENAM**

"Kau bisa menginap." Ucap Taehyung sembari menatap punggung Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai pintu apartemen.

Memutar tubuhnya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu. Apa dia salah dengar atau Taehyung memang menawarinya untuk menginap. "Kau—menawariku untuk menginap?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara pelan setidaknya jika pendengarannya salah dia tidak akan terlalu mempermalukan diri.

"Ya, aku menawarimu." Balas Taehyung.

"Baiklah...," balas Jungkook dengan nada lemah.

Taehyung tertawa keras melihat kecanggungan Jungkook yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia normal, bukan lagi bos besar menakutkan nan kejam.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" protes Jungkook.

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kau lepas jasmu apa kau mau memakai kaosku?"

"Tidak masalah, dulu kita sering bertukar pakaian."

"Ya, kita sering melakukannya." Balas Taehyung dan dengan cepat pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu tanpa sadar membuatnya melamun.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Jungkook sembari mengacak rambut Taehyung pelan. "Aku sudah lelah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku lelah tapi belum mengantuk."

"Hmm begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

"Mengobrol?"

"Ya, mengobrol tentang banyak hal selama enam tahun tanpa komunikasi apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Aaahhh itu...," Taehyung menggantung kalimat membuat Jungkook cemas jika usulannya tidak diterima. "Baiklah kurasa tidak masalah." Taehyung tersenyum lantas mengajak Jungkook untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya ke kamar.

Kamar Taehyung, tidak ada yang istimewa kamar berukuran kecil yang ujung satu ke ujung lainnya cukup dengan beberapa langkah kaki saja. Sungguh berbeda dengan kamar Jungkook. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting bukan ukuran luas atau berapa banyak yang Taehyung miliki.

Ranjang sempit, lemari plastik, cat dinding mengelupas, Jungkook tidak peduli selama Taehyung ada bersamanya dan aroma parfum favorit Taehyung sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa memilih kaos manapun yang kau sukai." Taehyung menatap Jungkook hanya untuk mendapati seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang mengamatinya. "Pilihlah." Ujar Taehyung menepis rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

"Ambilkan saja sesukamu, aku akan memakainya." Putus Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik kaos hitam longgar yang bagian lehernya sengaja dia gunting, hasil dari keisengan tidak bergunanya. "Pakai ini." Ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil alih kaos di tangan kiri Taehyung, melepas kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya menggantinya dengan kaos Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dugaannya tepat kaos itu cocok untuk Jungkook.

"Kau masih memiliki kebiasaan mengguntingi pakaian." Komentar Jungkook.

"Ya, itu susah dihilangkan." Balas Taehyung sambil lalu, Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan lantas mendudukan dirinya pada kaki ranjang tempat tidur setelah menggantung jas dan kemeja, serta melepas ikat pinggangnya.

"Duduklah." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, duduk di samping Jungkook namun masih menyisakan jarak. Walau bagaimanapun enam tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah perpisahan, kemudian bersikap seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sebelum ini kau bekerja di Jepang, apa kau tahu aku juga bekerja di Jepang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Taehyung. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ada banyak nama Jeon Jungkook. Selain itu aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun tentangmu...,"

"Karena rasanya menyesakan." Potong Jungkook. "Aku mengerti, aku juga merasakannya. Apa alasanmu pindah ke Korea?"

"Karena perusahaanmu menawarkan posisi yang lebih bagus dan masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku melamar kerja di perusahaanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengurusi karyawan baru."

"Hmmm." Gumam Taehyung. "Berarti pertemuan kita benar-benar tidak direncanakan. Ya, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maksudku apa yang aku rasakan mengenai pertemuan kita."

"Apa kau menyesal bertemu kembali denganku?"

"Tidak!" pekik Taehyung sembari menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku merasa menyesal karena semua yang ada di sekitarku, tentang betapa salahnya semua perasaanku terhadapmu."

"Aku tahu." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu dan aku mengerti." Jungkook menarik napas dalam, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau menangis karena dosenmu menolak judul tugas akhirmu?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Setelah itu kita pergi ke _mall_ dan membeli banyak makanan, sampai orang-orang di sekitar kita menatap heran. Padahal kita tidak sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada."

"Dan semua orang yang sedang berkencan di sekitar kita saat itu pasti berpikir jika kita benar-benar frustasi." Timpal Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa lepas kemudian tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Jungkook. Taehyung menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook dan Jungkook menumpukan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Taehyung. Tidak ada obrolan lain yang tercipta, Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepala masih bersandar pada bahu kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook mempererat genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Taehyung, samar-samar aroma sampo Taehyung tercium. Dia tersenyum karena Taehyung masih memakai sampo yang sama.

"Setelah ini aku harus mencari pekerjaan." Suara Taehyung memecah kesunyian.

"Kembalilah ke kantorku."

"Kau gila?!" pekik Taehyung kepalanya ia angkat cepat dari bahu kanan Jungkook, menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Katakana saja pengunduran dirimu ditolak. Mudah."

"Aku sudah...,"

"Sudah apa?!" tuntut Jungkook.

"Bersikap sok keren di depan Gikwang hyung!" dengus Taehyung.

Jungkook menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Taehyung yang menurutnya benar-benar konyol. "Katakan saja aku menolak permintaan pengunduran dirimu, beres. Sudah jangan menumpuk pikiran." Ujar Jungkook sembari merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu." Taehyung menoleh ke belakang mencoba protes.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar dari perusahaanku dan mencari pekerjaan lain dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Hmm. Syarat. Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh dariku."

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Aku serius." Tegas Jungkook. "Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh lagi dariku, aku serius Kim Taehyung."

"Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik lengan kirinya, mau tidak mau Taehyung kini berbaring bersama dengan Jungkook.

"Aku serius Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jungkook sembari menempelkan dahinya dengan Taehyung.

Mereka berbaring bersama saling menghadap, ranjang sempit membuat tubuh keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Taehyung terdiam menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook atau lebih tepatnya aroma parfum yang Jungkook gunakan.

"Kau memakai parfum yang sama denganku, sejak kapan? Bukankah kau bisa membeli parfum mahal edisi terbatas."

Jungkook bungkam namun kedua bola matanya masih meneliti wajah Taehyung. "Sejak kita berpisah dan aku begitu merindukanmu." Jawab Jungkook. "Aku ingin mencari-cari sisa keberadaanmu, aku bahkan memakai sampo dan sabun yang sama seperti yang dulu kau gunakan."

"Apa—perpisahan itu sangat berat?" lirih Taehyung bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja berat tapi saat itu kita berpikir jika itu keputusan terbaik karena itu aku bertahan, meski rasanya remuk."

"Jangan pergi lagi." Jungkook berujar dengan suara pelan, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi kiri Taehyung, mengusapnya pelan. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Tapi ada satu hal...,"

"Apa?" Jungkook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena ucapan Taehyung, detak jantung karena ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Bisakah kita merahasiakan semua ini?"

"Merahasiakan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Ya merahasiakan semuanya, sampai kita benar-benar siap untuk mengatakannya pada semua orang."

"Aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang juga."

"Jungkook aku—kau tahu—orangtuaku."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan membuka mulutku pada siapa-siapa." Tangan kanan Jungkook beralih dari pipi kiri Taehyung menuju lengan kiri Taehyung, perlahan menarik tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat dengannya. "Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau tidak pergi lagi." Ujar Jungkook sembari menarik tubuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya." Balas singkat Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm berdering pukul tujuh pagi seharusnya Taehyung mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat kerja. Namun, hari ini dia akan bangun lebih siang, satu hari bermalasan sebelum kenyataan hidup menghantamnya. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan lain secepat mungkin jika ingin bertahan di Seoul.

Menghembuskan napas kasar Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang tempat tidur, menyingkirkan lengan Jungkook yang melingkari perutnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini?"

"Hmm?" Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, melihat Jungkook dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. "Aku harus mencari lowongan pekerjaan secepat mungkin jika ingin bertahan di Seoul."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau bisa kembali ke kantorku."

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Sudah aku katakan aku menolak pengunduran dirimu, katakan itu saja aku jamin semua orang akan berhenti menanyaimu. Jangan mencemaskan apapun."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. Dia sudah membayangkan semua pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya nanti, dan itu saja sudah membuatnya pening.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir atau aku akan menciummu!" ancam Jungkook.

"Bodoh!" maki Taehyung sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari pergi. "Kita berangkat lebih pagi untuk sarapan!" pekik Taehyung di antara derap langkah kakinya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyamankan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Dia ingin bermalasan saja untuk hari ini, dan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Taehyung.

Namun, pemikiran itu terlintas sebelum Jungkook mengingat semua tugas kantornya hari ini. Pada akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur sembari memaki pelan.

"Aku butuh libur." Keluhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kookieee!"

Jungkook melempar tatapan malas melihat Irene memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan ceria. "Berhenti memanggil nama menjijikan itu."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _Kakak_."

"Tidak sudi."

"Ya sudah." Irene mendudukan tubuh rampingnya di hadapan Jungkook. "Kau bahagia?"

"Apa?" Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Irene.

"Ayolah kau sudah mengirimiku pesan." Terang Irene.

"Aaahhh...," balas Jungkook akhirnya mengerti iapun tersenyum lebar. "Setelah ini kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat atau Taehyung akan cemburu."

Irene tertawa pelan. "Pertemukan aku dengan Taehyung, biar aku jelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung."

"Hmm akan aku pertimbangkan permintaanmu."

"Dasar!" pekik Irene sembari memukul bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Tumben mampir." Komentar Jungkook setelah Irene puas memukulinya.

"Ah aku mengantar Lukas ke rumah temannya, kebetulan ada di dekat sini. Aku hanya mampir untuk memastikan apa pesan yang kau kirim kemarin benar atau kau hanya mengigau."

"Aku tidak mengigau."

"Aku turut bahagia Jungkook. Jangan mencemaskan apapun berbahagialah."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus aku cemaskan."

"Lakukan jika waktunya tiba, maksudku nikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Taehyung."

Jungkook tertawa pelan sebelum menatap Irene lekat. "Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu pasti semuanya benar-benar mudah." Irene hanya mendengsu mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Ada banyak hal yang aku cemaskan Irene. Kau tahu seharusnya aku berhenti bermain api, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan Taehyung."

"Jungkook cukup, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu lagi membohongi dirimu sendiri. Taehyung membuatmu bahagia."

"Tapi semuanya salah."

"Tapi apa kau peduli? Selama Taehyung bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun selama Taehyung bersamaku."

"Pikirkan itu saja, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa datang di pesta ulangtahun Lukas hari Minggu, ajak Taehyung juga."

"Aku pasti datang, kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Irene tersenyum melangkah maju untuk memeluk Jungkook singkat sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar, rasanya benar-benar berat untuk melewati pintu yang sama. Rencananya untuk mengundurkan diri gagal total, tentu saja Jungkook menolak keras. Bahkan Gikwang mendengus ketika dirinya menampakan diri di ruang kerja. Sekarang ketika jam makan berlangsung semua orang memandang ke arahnya dan mulai berbisik dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak ada di sini lagi?"

"Oh Jongdae hyung, Mark hyung, Bambam, halo. Rupanya berita cepat beredar ya." Ujar Taehyung tidak bersemangat.

"Kau tahu semua orang mengatakan kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri." Bambam yang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya sudah bisa diduga akan mengatakan apapun yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, sebenarnya dia setuju lalu entah mengapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran." Taehyung membalas lesu sembari mengaduk-aduk sup jagungnya.

"Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Untuk membuatmu menderita?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Kurasa tidak, entahlah." Taehyung mengendikan bahu.

"Apa kalian mau mendengar berita menarik?" tawar Jongdae untuk mencairkan suasana, setelah Bambam bicara di luar kontrol terhadap Taehyung.

"Apa?!" seperti biasa Bambam paling heboh sedangkan Mark memilih diam tidak mengungkapkan pendapat.

"Ada desas-desus jika bos kita menyukai laki-laki, dia pernah menyukai teman kuliahnya."

Taehyung menahan napas mendengar kalimat Jongdae, dia harap berita yang tersebar tidak lebih dari itu.

"Teman kuliah? Siapa? Apalagi?cepat Katakan!" tuntut Bambam.

"Tapi Jungkook sudah bertunangan dan memiliki seorang putra dengan Irene." Mark menanggapi di sela kesibukannya mengunyah salad.

 _"Jungkook bertunangan dan memiliki putra?"_ Taehyung tidak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa? Seniormu hanya memberimu pelajaran membosankan." Ujar Bambam kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak lama setelah lulus kuliah, Jungkook bertunangan dengan Irene sekarang putra mereka berusia enam tahun." Mark dengan baik hati menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Taehyung berdiri dari kursi lantas melangkah pergi.

Taehyung memaki di dalam hati melangkah keluar kafe. Enam tahun tidak mungkin Jungkook terus seorang diri, dengan wajah dan semua yang dia miliki. Pasti dia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki maupun perempuan manapun yang diinginkannya. Berpikir jika Jungkook benar-benar tergila-gila pada Kim Taehyung seorang, terlalu ajaib.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa? Seniormu hanya memberimu pelajaran membosankan." Ujar Bambam kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kafe.

"Tidak lama setelah lulus kuliah, Jungkook bertunangan dengan Irene sekarang putra mereka berusia enam tahun." Mark dengan baik hati menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Taehyung berdiri dari kursi lantas melangkah pergi.

Taehyung memaki di dalam hati melangkah keluar kafe. Enam tahun tidak mungkin Jungkook terus seorang diri, dengan wajah dan semua yang dia miliki. Pasti dia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki maupun perempuan manapun yang diinginkannya. Berpikir jika Jungkook benar-benar tergila-gila pada Kim Taehyung seorang, terlalu ajaib.

 **BAB TUJUH**

"Gikwang Hyung." Taehyung ragu-ragu memanggil nama senior pembimbingnya, dan sejujurnya dia benar-benar malu kembali ke tempat ini setelah berpamitan dramatis seperti kemarin. Taehyung juga baru ingat dia belum memberi kabar kepada keluarganya mengenai hal ini.

"Taehyung? Kau kembali?"

"Iya Senior." Taehyung menjawab dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. "Jungkook tidak mengabulkan permohonan pengunduran diriku."

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja dan kita mulai bekerja."

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Gikwang jangan mengasari anak baru itu, sepertinya dia kenal akrab dengan Bos."

"Apa maksudmu Yoseob?"

"Dia datang bersama Bos Jeon Jungkook pagi ini."

Tubuh Taehyung menegang seketika di balik meja kerjanya, ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan acuh sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diminta Gikwang padanya.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tidak menduga jika Gikwang termasuk orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain. "Kim Taehyung benarkah kabar itu? Aku bertanya padamu."

"Iya, aku kesulitan mendapatkan bus pagi ini dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Bos kita."

"Dan Bos memberimu tumpangan? Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau pikir Bos akan mengingat wajah setiap karyawannya kecuali kalian memiliki hubungan lebih." Gikwang melempar tatapan penuh selidik.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit jawaban, agar semua orang berhenti menatapnya seperti seekor Singa lapar. "Kami berteman."

"Teman?!" pekik Yoseob tidak percaya. "Teman—sepertinya teman yang cukup baik."

"Begitulah." Balas Taehyung.

"Ahh karena itu Bos mengistimewakanmu."

"Tidak!" tegas Taehyung. "Jungkook tidak memperlakukan aku dengan khusus, jika aku melakukan kesalahan aku juga mendapat masalah."

"Tapi pengunduran dirimu ditolak, itu hal yang lumayan mengejutkan. Biasanya Bos bahkan tidak segan memecat karyawan berpengalaman jika dia tidak berniat untuk bekerja."

Kalimat pedas Yoseob membungkam Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu, kau bisa langsung bertanya pada Bos jika menganggap aku mendapat perlakuan istimewa."

"Beraninya kau!" Yoseob keluar dari balik meja kerjanya berniat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Taehyung karena menganggapnya lancang terhadap senior. "Anak baru yang lancang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Gikwang, marah melihat Yoseob menumpahkan tinta isi ulang ke atas kertas dokumen. "Kau gila?! Aku bisa mendapat masalah, kembali ke meja kerjamu jangan ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain."

Yoseob mendorong bahu kanan Taehyung sebelum kembali ke balik meja kerjanya dengan tatapan tajam yang dia tujukan kepada Taehyung. "Ahh aku bisa mendapat masalah." Keluh Gikwang. "Taehyung jika kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Jungkook, kuharap hal ini tidak membuatku dipecat."

"Akan aku usahakan." Balas Taehyung.

"Aku butuh pekerjaan ini, usahakan."

Taehyung menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya sebelum memerhatikan Gikwang yang sibuk membersihkan meja kerja dan menyingkirkan kertas-kertas dokumen bernoda tinta. "Berapa lama Gikwang hyung bekerja di tempat ini?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Apa Jungkook benar-benar tegas?"

"Berhenti bertanya aku sedang pusing!" bentak Gikwang.

Taehyung kembali mendudukan dirinya di belakang meja kerja, ia melihat Yoseob menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kemudian Taehyung mulai berpikir tentang perusahaan yang Jungkook pimpin, sepertinya terlihat berantakan.

"Pergi kemana kau?!" teriak Gikwang melihat Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Menepati janjiku pada Gikwang hyung." Balas Taehyung sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Dengar Yoseob, jika aku mendapat masalah dengan Bos ini semua salahmu brengsek!"

"Berharap saja anak itu bisa menyelamatkanmu." Balas Yoseob santai.

"Astaga aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu sekarang!" geram Gikwang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah kemejaku terkena tinta..," keluh Taehyung sembari menarik ujung kemeja putih yang dia kenakan, kesal dengan noda tinta yang terlihat jelas di sana.

Selanjutnya Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana kain hitam yang dia kenakan, mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook berharap Jungkook tidak terlalu sibuk untuk membalas pesannya.

 _To: JJungkook_

 _Kau sibuk? Aku ingin ke ruanganmu sebentar untuk bicara_

Taehyung sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya sembari menunggu pesan balasan dari Jungkook. Dia juga akan berbicara tentang nasibnya di perusahaan ini sepertinya ada banyak orang yang iri akan perlakuan Jungkook terhadap dirinya dan Taehyung tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Taehyung memeriksa layar ponsel bersamaan dengan pesan masuk dari Jungkook.

 **JJungkook**

 **Aku punya satu jam, datanglah. Ini masih jam kerja, ada masalah?**

"Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya ingin bicara." Taehyung menggumamkan pesan yang ditulisnya untuk Jungkook.

Kedatangannya di lantai tempat ruangan Jungkook berada tidak luput dari perhatian, apalagi ketika dirinya mendorong pintu ruangan Jungkook seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang dia lakukan setiap hari. Memasuki ruangan Jungkook tanpa permisi, tanpa ketukan, tanpa janji.

"Kunci pintunya." Perintah Jungkook melihat Taehyunglah yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa? Mengunci?"

"Ya."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Itu akan mencurigakan, aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu." Terang Taehyung.

"Baiklah, katakan."

"Aku menumpahkan tinta pada dokumen yang aku kerjakan, maaf, aku akan bertanggungjawab kau boleh memecatku. Aku tidak akan dendam."

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Taehyung. Dia mengerti alasan noda tinta pada kemeja Taehyung. "Aku tidak mungkin memecatmu karena kesalahan kecil itu."

"Tapi Gikwang hyung terdengar sebaliknya, apa yang kau lakukan pada karyawan-karyawanmu?"

"Aku hanya bersikap tegas."

"Jangan membuat pengecualian terhadapku." Ujar Taehyung. "Perlakukan aku dengan cara yang sama."

"Baiklah aku akan menghukummu."

"Aku harus mencari tempat kerja baru, kau punya rekomendasi?"

"Hmm..," Jungkook menggumam sembari melangkah mendekati Taehyung. "Akan aku pikirkan, kau yakin tidak ada masalah lain? Apa orang-orang disekitarmu memberimu kesulitan?"

"Mereka mencurigai hubungan kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung terheran-heran bagaimana Jungkook bisa bersikap begitu santai.

"Kita saling kenal dan berteman."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika kau bersedia, aku tidak peduli." Jungkook tersenyum melihat tatapan redup Taehyung. "Aku tidak memaksa, kembalilah ke ruanganmu kita pulang bersama nanti sore. Tidak ada bantahan." Tegas Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Gumam Taehyung.

"Kuharap kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, jangan menutupi apapun. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Satu lagi aku mendengar jika kau memiliki seorang putra."

"Ah Lukas, akan aku ceritakan nanti. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu sebelum teman-temanmu semakin merepotkan." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada bercanda. Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kita pulang bersama nanti sore, jangan lupa." Jungkook mengecup dahi Taehyung sebelum membiarkan Taehyung pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Meski Taehyung mencemaskan siapa itu Lukas namun dia melepaskan Jungkook begitu saja dan mempercayainya, ini terdengar bodoh namun sepanjang ingatannya Jungkook tidak pernah membohonginya. Maka, Taehyung mencoba untuk percaya kali inipun sama.

Taehyung kembali ke ruang kerja sebelum waku istirahat selesai, ia duduk di belakang meja kerja seorang diri. Mengamati tumpukan dokumen yang ia yakini seratus persen tidak akan selesai dalam satu hari. Taehyung mulai berpikir apa sebaiknya dia membawa pulang dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

Yoseob memasuki ruang kerja selang beberapa menit kemudian, tatapan intimidasi itu membuat nyali Taehyung menciut dengan cepat. Taehyung tidak ingin berbicara dengan Yoseob, atau lebih tepatnya menjauhi Yoseob. Yoseob tipikal orang yang suka mencari kesalahan orang lain kemudian menyebarkannya dengan tambahan _bumbu penyedap_. Begitu menurut Taehyung.

"Kau bertemu dengan Jungkook, kau masuk ke dalam ruangan Jungkook. Aku mendengar desas-desusnya."

Taehyung memilih acuh dan mulai meneliti salah satu dokumen di hadapannya. "Taehyung." Rupanya Yoseob tidak berencana melepasnya dengan mudah. "Jika hubunganmu sangat dekat dengan Jungkook, bisakah kau tidak terlalu menampakannya? Itu sangat mengganggu. Melihat Bos yang selama ini kejam, lalu bersikap lembut pada salah satu karyawan baru."

"Jungkook tidak bersikap lembut padaku, aku hanya memberitahu Jungkook tentang insiden tinta dan memintanya untuk tidak mempersulit Gikwang hyung."

"Dia setuju?!" tuntut Yoseob, Taehyung memilih bungkam. "Dia setuju, aku yakin. Astaga kenapa dia begitu mudah menuruti permintaanmu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Mustahil hanya teman biasa? Apa kau salah satu pewaris perusahaan ini?! Astaga aku harus bersikap manis padamu."

Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua kalimat membakar telinga Yoseob. Taehyung melihat rekan kerjanya yang lain telah kembali namun mereka memilih berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kerja dan menyaksikan semua yang Yoseob katakan.

"Sayangnya Jungkook anak tunggal, ah apa kau anak haram keluarga Jeon?! Atau kau—seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidup Jungkook? Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia jika Jungkook tertarik pada laki-laki maupun perempuan, apa kau salah satunya?"

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, Yoseob hyung bisakah Anda mencemaskan urusan Anda sendiri? Saya hanya ingin bekerja di sini dan tidak bersedia melayani rasa penasaran Anda yang semakin melanggar batas privasi saya."

"Berani-beraninya kau karyawan baru?!" pekik Yoseob ia berniat melayangkan pukulan namun Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangan Yoseob.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri atau aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan atas semua ucapanmu." Geram Taehyung lantas menyentak tangan Yoseob dan bahkan mendorong tubuh Yoseob.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah mendengar semuanya, ia nyaris merangsek masuk dan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani mengganggu Taehyung namun melihat Taehyung ternyata bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian memutuskan untuk sedikit menyapa karyawannya yang bergerombol di depan pintu ruangan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya saya rasa jam kerja telah dimulai."

Delapan kepala penghuni ruangan serentak menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jungkook dengan gugup kemudian semua orang mulai berlari kecil menuju meja kerja masing-masing. Jungkook melangkah pelan mendekati meja Taehyung dengan Yoseob yang masih berdiri di sisi kanan meja kerja Taehyung.

"Kalian terlihat akrab." Komentar Jungkook.

"Kami akrab." Balas Taehyung lantas tersenyum singkat. Jungkook menahan senyuman ia berbalik lantas melangkah pergi.

Yoseob terlihat tidak puas ia masih melirik tajam Taehyung namun pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega, kedua tangannya gemetar. Taehyung tidak pernah mencari keributan, biasanya dia lebih memilih diam dan melepaskan semua orang yang mengganggunya. Namun sikap Yoseob membuatnya layak untuk diberi sedikit pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menghembuskan napas lelah, leher dan bahunya terasa pegal. Seluruh dokumen berhasil diselesaikan bersama dengan Gikwang, namun imbasnya adalah dia pulang satu jam lebih lambat dari waktu pulang seharusnya. Taehyung melangkah pelan menuju halte bus, ponselnya mati dan dia yakin Jungkook tidak menunggunya.

"Es krim."

Terkejut, Taehyung menoleh ke kanan untuk mendapati Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampakan dua gigi kelinci depannya. "Kau? Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kau?"

"Meninggalkanmu?" Taehyung mengangguk sementara Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Aku memintamu menunggu supaya kita bisa pulang bersama, tapi kau terlihat sibuk jadi aku menunggumu."

Taehyung tersenyum lantas menerima es krim yang Jungkook sodorkan, lalu dia terkejut dengan satu fakta penting. "Pulang bersama? Apa maksudmu? Kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Kita akan tinggal bersama."

"Apa?!" Taehyung tersentak, itu ide yang sangat buruk jika mereka ingin merahasiakan hubungan entah sampai kapan.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, aku akan membeli apartemen itu."

"Jungkook...," gumam Taehyung berniat menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Kau keberatan? Maaf jika usulku terlalu tiba-tiba, kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman."

Jungkook dengan suara kecewa dan tatapan mengibanya melemahkan Taehyung. "Baiklah." Balas Taehyung.

"Kita bisa mencari apartemen yang lebih besar atau kau tinggal di rumahku, tapi aku ingin tinggal di apartemenmu aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tinggal disana. Di apartemen yang kecil dan hangat."

"Jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau harus membayar lebih untuk parkir mobil."

"Akan aku beli apartemennya."

"Membeli apartemen?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu seluruh gedung apartemen?"

"Hmm."

"Kau gila?!" Taehyung berteriak ia berpikir Jungkook hanya akan membeli apartemen yang mereka tempati bukan seluruh gedung.

"Lagipula di sana sepertinya memiliki prospek yang bagus di masa depan, dengan sedikit perbaikan di sana-sini dan tambahan fasilitas aku bisa menjualnya atau menyewakannya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi...,"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring mendengar ocehan Jungkook, jika seperti itu bagaimana Jungkook bisa hidup dengan _normal_. "Terserahlah." Ujar Taehyung.

"Hari yang buruk?"

"Hmm." Taehyung menggumam ditengah kegiatannya menikmati es krim rasa Nanas.

"Aku bisa menegur Yoseob, tapi aku yakin kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Bagus, tunjukan taringmu Kim Taehyung!" canda Jungkook.

Taehyung memukul lengan kiri Jungkook kesal. "Aku..., sepertinya tidak bisa bekerja di sana terus. Terlalu banyak yang mencurigai hubungan kita."

"Anggap saja teman biasa." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata membola. "Kau inginnya seperti itu, untuk sementara atau entah untuk kapan. Jadi bersikap saja seperti kita teman biasa atau sahabat."

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya atau biar aku katakan pada semuanya tentang hubungan kita dan meminta mereka untuk berhenti mengganggumu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jungkook, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, aku lelah. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Lukas?"

"Iya."

"Oke, sekarang kita pulang." Jungkook tersenyum lantas menarik lengan kanan Taehyung.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

"Anggap saja teman biasa." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata membola. "Kau inginnya seperti itu, untuk sementara atau entah untuk kapan. Jadi bersikap saja seperti kita teman biasa atau sahabat."

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya atau biar aku katakan pada semuanya tentang hubungan kita dan meminta mereka untuk berhenti mengganggumu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jungkook, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, aku lelah. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Lukas?"

"Iya."

"Oke, sekarang kita pulang." Jungkook tersenyum lantas menarik lengan kanan Taehyung.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Tapi...," Jungkook sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengundang rasa penasaran Taehyung.

"Tapi apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook waswas.

"Ada baiknya kita sedikit bersenang-senang."

Kerutan dalam tercipta pada dahi Taehyung. "Bersenang-senang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Balas Jungkook sembari mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Jungkook kau tidak lupa dengan penjelasanmu kan?" Taehyung hanya takut jika Jungkook mengulur waktu dan menghindar dari hutang penjelasannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, akan aku jelaskan di dalam mobil."

"Baiklah." Taehyung menggumamkan jawabannya lemah, ia lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook.

Jungkook membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Taehyung, sikap yang sangat manis bahkan Taehyung harus memalingkan wajah ia takut akan tersipu. Brengsek, dia laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak seharusya tersipu. Menurut seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Akan pergi kemana? Apa jauh? Besok aku harus bekerja pagi-pagi. Jungkook?" Taehyung yang pada dasarnya selalu penasaran langsung melempar pertanyaan meski sebenarnya dia mencoba menahan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jungkook menjawab singkat sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kuharap bukan tempat yang berbahaya." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah membahayakanmu, sepanjang ingatanku."

"Hmm."

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook, sadar jika suasana hati Taehyung tak begitu baik. "Lukas, dia bukan anakku. Aku bertunangan dengan Irene sahabat masa kecilku karena ingin menyelamatkan nasib masing-masing—kau bersedia mendengarkanku sampai akhir tanpa menyela kan?"

Perhatian Taehyung yang tadi berada di luar jendela mobil seketika beralih penuh kepada Jungkook. Iapun mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan Jungkook.

"Aku dan Irene bersahabat sangat lama, kurasa saat itu aku masih duduk di Taman Kanak-Kanak dan Irene ada di Sekolah Dasar. Beberapa kali aku berpikir jika aku jatuh cinta padanya, namun berulang kali Irene menyadarkan aku jika itu hanya rasa nyaman bukan cinta. Aku tidak bisa memendam rahasiaku darinya."

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. Jungkook melirik Taehyung dan semua itu tak luput dari perhatiannya. "Ya, itu benar. Irene tahu tentangmu. Tapi kau tenang saja dia bisa menyimpan rahasia. Dia bahkan berulangkali memintaku untuk mencarimu saat kita terpisah."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Irene dan Lukas? Ah, maaf menyela."

"Laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab menghamilinya, itu sangat buruk setidaknya laki-laki itu tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Irene dan Lukas lagi. Lalu—kami membuat kesepakatan untuk saling bantu, terbebas dari semua pertanyaan dan cibiran."

"Kau mengakui Lukas sebagai anak kandungmu?"

"Hmm. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Lukas kurasa kau akan menyukai putraku."

"Bagaimana dengan Irene? Hubungan kalian?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Dia akan melepasku jika kau menerimaku, tidak perlu cemas. Kurasa justru Irene yang lebih menginginkan kemunculanmu dibandingkan aku."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Maksudku dia berulang kali mencoba mencari keberadaanmu secara rahasia, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia selalu beralasan ingin melihatku bahagia, dan semua yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya pelarian."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Kau mengakuinya? Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah pelarian?"

"Aku mengakuinya. Aku melarikan diri dari bayang-bayangmu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, lantas menarik napas dalam dan kembali memerhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Langit mulai gelap ia melirik angka digital pada _dashboard_ mobil. Nyaris pukul tujuh malam. "Pantas saja." Komentar Taehyung.

"Taehyung, semuanya akan semakin berat dari hari ke hari, apa kau sanggup melaluinya bersamaku? Apa kau sanggup membuat komitmen?"

"Aku takut." Balas Taehyung, ia tidak akan berdusta dan berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Jungkook. Toh, jika dia melakukannya Jungkook akan membaca semua kebohongan itu dengan mudah.

"Kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama, aku tidak tahu denganmu. Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darimu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang atau esok atau selanjutnya, entahlah dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Jungkook meski semuanya hanya harapan semu. Taehyung hanya ingin merasa bahagia meski singkat saja.

Jungkook tidak membawa Taehyung ke tempat jauh atau ke tempat mewah. Jungkook hanya membawa Taehyung ke pasar malam di sekitar sungai Han. Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari area pasar malam. Melepas jas mahal yang dia kenakan, mengeluarkan ujung kemeja putihnya serta menggulung kedua lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tidak, di sini sepertinya menyenangkan." Jawab Taehyung kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Jungkook berseru dengan antusias.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Jungkook, kemudian keduanya berlari dengan langkah-langkah ringan setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil tentu saja. Langkah kaki Jungkook dan Taehyung terhenti mereka menikmati sejenak pemandangan yang tersaji.

 _Foodtruck_ berjajar rapi dengan kursi plastik putih melingkari meja plastik dengan warna serupa sebagai tempat para pengunjung untuk menikmati hidangan yang mereka beli. Payung-payung lebar berwarna merah menjadi peneduh, lampu-lampu penerang terlihat indah. Penuh sesak, berantakan, namun di saat yang bersamaan terlihat indah dan hangat.

"Ayo." Ajak Jungkook sembari menggenggam pergelangan kiri Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum, kebahagiaan melingkupi hatinya ketika bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik sisi kanan wajah Jungkook, laki-laki itu terlihat jelas begitu bahagia, dengan senyumnya yang lebar, dan kedua mata berbinarnya. Jungkook begitu dekat sekarang namun di sisi lain dia begitu jauh. Taehyung tentu saja tidak mampu mengejar Jungkook dan segala pencapaiannya. Yang tersisa untuk Taehyung adalah dia berharap jika dirinya cukup menjadi alasan untuk Jungkook pulang.

Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook yang menariknya untuk membeli permen kapas, sosis bakar, dan _ramyeon_. Mereka memilih bangku taman di dekat Sungai Han sedikit menjauhi keramaian. "Jungkook!" protes Taehyung melihat Jungkook menikmati permen kapas bersamaan dengan _Ramyeon_.

"Ini enak." Balas Jungkook dengan mulut setengah penuh, membuat dahi Taehyung berkerut cemas jika Jungkook akan tersedak. "Habiskan sosismu lalu kita...," kalimat Jungkook terhenti.

"Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik tangan kanannya tergesa-gesa. "Astaga kau membawaku kemana?! Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook membawa Taehyung mendekati kerumunan, tubuh keduanya yang cukup menjulang rupanya membawa keuntungan. Sebab, mereka tidak perlu merangsek ke dalam kerumunan untuk melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Jungkook. Pertunjukan musik, Jungkook membawa Taehyung melihat pertunjukan musik. Dua orang di tengah kerumunan, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Si perempuan memainkan gitar dan laki-lakinya bernyanyi.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang lagi-lagi terlihat begitu bahagia. Bahkan Jungkook ikut bernyanyi. Taehyung mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu apa yang sedang dibawakan. "Kau menyukai lagunya?" Taehyung bertanya sembari menyentuh lengan kanan Jungkook untuk menarik perhatian.

"Hmm. Aku akan mencari informasi untuk menonton konser mereka, kau ikut?"

"Mereka? Penyanyi aslinya?

"Hmm."

"Tentu saja jika kau mengijinkan, aku akan ikut."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku mengijinkanmu."

"Kudengar tiketnya sangat susah di dapat, kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku usahakan. Kau lelah?"

"Lumayan."

"Satu lagu ini selesai dan kita pulang."

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung singkat kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Taehyung menahan napas ketika Jungkook menggenggam tangan kirinya, ia hanya cemas jika seseorang memerhatikan mereka terlalu detail lalu mulai menyebarkan berita-berita, mengingat Jungkook tidak bisa dikatakan _orang biasa_ di Negara ini.

Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, Taehyung mengenyahkan semua kecemasan dan mencoba menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jungkook, ia balas genggaman tangan Jungkook mempererat tautan jari-jemarinya.

"Kuharap semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, meski terdengar konyol." Ujar Jungkook yang kemudian tersenyum dan meminta Taehyung mengabaikan ucapannya ketika Taehyung menoleh menatapnya. "Tetaplah bersamaku, aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan."

Taehyung bungkam, sebaliknya dia meremas telapak tangan Jungkook. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang, namun di sisi lain dia merasa seperti berjalan di atas seutas tali, pada ketinggian ribuan meter. Menunggu angin kencang yang akan menumbangkannya, mengubah kebahagiaan menjadi rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Dan untuk sepersekian detik terbersit di dalam benak Taehyung tentang betapa malang takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook.

"Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu sekarang."

Terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungkook, Taehyung dengan cepat memberi jawaban dusta terbaiknya. "Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku bisa membacamu dengan sangat mudah."

"Jangan bercanda." Tanggap Taehyung tersenyum tipis lantas memilih pergi menjauhi kerumunan.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung tanpa memaksakan diri untuk mendekat dan memaksa Taehyung untuk bicara. Kaki Taehyung terhenti di sisi kanan mobil Jungkook, mengisyaratkan kepada Jungkook untuk mengakhiri petualangan mereka di pasar malam. Jungkook mengikuti keinginan Taehyung. Memasuki mobil dalam diam tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya karena tidak tahan dengan perubahan sikap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah." Jawab Taehyung berusaha menghindar.

"Kau menghindariku, ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya sembari menyentuh lengan kiri Taehyung.

"Tidak ada masalah Jungkook, percayalah. Aku hanya lelah."

Jungkook menarik pundak Taehyung, membuat tubuh Taehyung berputar dan kini menghadapnya. "Tatap mataku dan katakan tidak ada yang mengganggumu, katakan jika semuanya baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menelan ludah kasar, menundukan wajah menghindari tatapan penuh selidik Jungkook. "Kim Taehyung."

"Aku hanya...," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata bulat Jungkook. "Aku hanya berpikir jika suatu saat kau berubah pikiran dan pergi, kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Jungkook. Pencapaianmu benar-benar luar biasa, memikirkan semua itu terkadang membuatku iri. Aku selalu bertanya bagaimana caraku mengejarmu, terkadang aku bingung dengan perasaanku, apa aku mencintaimu, apa aku membencimu, itu sangat menyiksa. Aku membencinya. Aku ingin kau selalu ada untukku tapi mustahil, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak berhak memintamu untuk tinggal dan hanya memperhatikanku seorang." Taehyung terengah setelah mengucapkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku juga berpikir jika kau memutuskan semua ini salah, jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku tidak bisa menanggung rasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya karena kau, Taehyung."

"Kita hanya—hanya—entahlah, kita seperti berjalan di atas seutas tali dan menunggu waktu kapan akan terjatuh."

"Aku tidak peduli, jika harus terjatuh atau hancur. Selama kau bersamaku aku tidak akan mencemaskan apapun."

"Jungkook...,"

"Saat kau memintaku untuk tinggal dan mengakhiri semua rasa sakitmu, saat itu kau harus tahu kau tidak bisa pergi lagi dariku Kim Taehyung."

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa menghentikan semua kecemasanku."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Jungkook sembari memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. "Berhenti mencemaskan segala hal, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Taehyung masih berada di dalam pelukan Jungkook. "Bisakah kita kembali sekarang?"

"Kembali?" Jungkook bertanya, kali ini dia lepaskan pelukannya lantas menatap wajah Taehyung lekat.

"Kembali ke apartemenku." Terang Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan apartemenmu, mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh menyebutnya seperti itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" dahi Taehyung berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Pulang, mulai hari ini kau harus menyebut apartemenmu itu sebagai tempat untuk kita berdua pulang."

"Bodoh." Taehyung memaki pelan, Jungkook tertawa mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas kemudian meluruskan posisi duduknya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

 _"Pulang, sepertinya terdengar tidak buruk."_ Ujar Taehyung di dalam hati sembari melirik sisi kanan wajah Jungkook dari ekor matanya.

"Tae."

"Ah! Ya?! Ada apa?!"

"Apa kau melamun?" Jungkook bertanya sembari menahan tawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung.

"Tidak—aku hanya—memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook masih berusaha menahan tawa, baginya Taehyung sangat menggemaskan sekarang. "Lukas ulangtahun hari Minggu ini, aku ingin mengajakmu membelikan hadiah untuknya."

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Irene ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung singkat.

"Apa kau yakin mengajakku?"

"Irene akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu."

"Orangtuamu...,"

"Mereka datang tapi kau tidak perlu cemas." Potong Jungkook seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan orangtuaku, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa-apa, seandainya kau bisa melakukannya." Jungkook tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya sembari menghembuskan napas kasar, hembusan napas kasar itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jungkook. "Maaf." Ujar Jungkook.

"Maaf, untuk apa?"

"Memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu sulit tapi satu hal yang harus kau percayai, asal kau bersamaku aku tidak peduli dengan apapun. Aku egois, aku tahu itu. Kuharap kau tidak ketakutan sekarang dan memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menggumamkan syair dari salah satu lagu favoritnya untuk Taehyung. "I've been reading books of old.., The legend and the myths...,"

"Something just like this, Coldplay dan The Chainsmokers." Tebak Taehyung yakin.

"Ya." Tanggap Jungkook. "Where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?" Jungkook berhenti sesaat. "Just something I can turn to somebody I can kiss I want something just like this."

"Jungkook suaramu membuat kepalaku pening." Komentar Taehyung tidak ingin tersipu ketika Jungkook meliriknya.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menggumamkan syair dari salah satu lagu favoritnya untuk Taehyung. "I've been radin books of old.., The legend and the myths…,"

"Something just like this, Coldplay dan The Chainsmokers." Tebak Taehyung yakin.

"Ya." Tanggap Jungkook. "Where d'you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?" Jungkook berhenti sesaat. "Just something I can turn to somebody I can kiss I want something just like this."

"Jungkook suaramu membuat kepalaku pening." Komentar Taehyung tidak ingin tersipu ketika Jungkook meliriknya.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Tae." Panggil Jungkook."

"Apa?"

"Kau lelah? Mengantuk?"

"Lumayan."

"Apa kau bisa bertahan sedikit lagi? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke satu tempat lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Swalayan."

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja membeli berbagai keperluan, mulai malam ini kita tinggal bersama, setidaknya aku harus memikirkan kebutuhanku sendiri."

"Hmm kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Jika terlalu lelah aku tidak akan membangunkanmu besok, kau bisa tidur sampai siang."

"Aku harus kerja."

"Aku bosnya."

"Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan." Cibir Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa selama beberapa detik sebelum raut wajahnya berubah. "Jangankan penyalahgunaan kekuasaan aku bahkan rela meninggalkan keluargaku untuk bisa bersamamu." Taehyung memilih bungkam. "Ah!" pekik Jungkook. "Aku harus mencari hadiah istimewa untuk Lukas." Sambungnya mencairkan suasana. "Kuharap kau punya ide cemerlang untuk hadiah Lukas."

"Akan aku coba."

"Terimakasih, maaf membuat suasana sedikit canggung."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum samar. "Sebelum itu aku harus tahu seperti apa Lukas apa yang dia sukai, apa yang…," kalimat Taehyung terhenti oleh dering ponsel.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ayah."

"Jawablah."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan meski kecemasan mulai menyerang dengan hebat, namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja panggilan dari ayahnya. "Halo, selamat malam Ayah." Jawab Taehyung. Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook melambatkan kecepatan mobil yang sedang dia kemudikan.

" _Tae, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak menghubungi rumah. Katakan semuanya baik-baik saja."_

"Aku baik-baik saja Ayah, jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku, katakan pada Ibu juga. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

" _Lalu, kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru?"_

"Belum, aku belum menemukan pekerjaan lain yang cocok dan kurasa aku salah tentang peraturan kontrak kerjanya."

" _Maksudmu?"_

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat kerjaku sekarang."

" _Baiklah, tidak masalah. Nikmati pekerjaanmu Ayah rasa dimanapun tempat kerjanya akan tetap ada perasaan tidak nyaman, kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri."_

"Iya Ayah."

" _Ah iya, sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku baru saja jalan-jalan dengan temanku kami dalam perjalanan ke apartemenku sekarang."

" _Lanjutkan."_

Taehyung melirik Jungkook cemas. "Mulai malam ini, aku tidak tinggal seorang diri di apartemen. Aku tinggal dengan teman kerjaku untuk menghemat biaya." Kening Taehyung berkerut dia terpaksa mengucapkan sedikit kebohongan.

" _Teman, siapa namanya?"_

"Teman kuliahku, Ayah dan Ibu mengenalnya."

" _Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?"_

"Hmm, dia."

" _Kalian bekerja di perusahaan yang sama?"_

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, akan aku ceritakan lebih banyak lain hari. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang Ayah."

" _Istirahatlah, Selamat Malam."_

"Selamat Malam."

Sambungan telepon berakhir, Taehyung pandangi ponsel di tangan kanannya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, Taehyung menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya dalam waktu berdekatan.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung bungkam. "Kau merasa buruk?" Taehyung masih memilih bungkam, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada kursi.

"Aku—sudahlah, tidak penting. Kau benar aku merasa buruk karena berbohong."

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Kebohongan yang harus kau lakukan."

"Itu pilihanku sendiri, jangan merasa ikut ambil andil."

"Bisakah ini menjadi sederhana saja? Aku mencintaimu kau mencintaiku, mari merasa bahagia, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan semuanya tidak mungkin karena kita memilih menantang arus."

"Itu mungkin." Taehyung membalas yakin. "Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu."

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Memilihku."

"Bodoh." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Hei!" pekik Jungkook mencoba menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Hmm?" Taehyung membalas dengan pertanyaan terlihat jelas jika laki-laki manis itu tidak fokus.

"Kita sampai di swalayan, kita akan belanja keperluanku sekarang."

"Aku lelah, bisakah ditunda sampai besok?" keluh Taehyung.

"Untuk beberapa barang tidak bisa ditunda, aku janji tidak akan lama. Angkat bokong malasmu dan kita bisa cepat pergi dari sini." Perintah Jungkook ditambah tatapan tajamnya, melakukan hal yang biasanya hanya dia lakukan ketika berada di tempat kerja.

Taehyung membuka sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia tidak marah atau takut pada ucapan tegas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya terlalu mengantuk sekarang. Ketika berjalan memasuki swalayan Jungkook melihat Taehyung menguap dan timbul niat jahil Jungkook.

"Tae ambil kereta belanja!" perintah Jungkook ditambah sedikit bentakan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan...," untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung mengeluh.

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya." Tanggap Jungkook dengan cara yang semakin menyebalkan.

Tidak ingin berdebat panjang Taehyung memutuskan untuk menuruti saja perintah kurang ajar Jungkook, sementara Jungkook hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Sialan!" maki Taehyung pelan.

"Sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun, sampo, makanan ringan, jus, apel…," Jungkook menggumamkan semua barang yang ingin dibeli sementara Taehyung berjalan mendorong kereta belanja mengikuti Jungkook menahan kantuk.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cepat?" keluh Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi." Ujar Jungkook meneruskan kesibukannya sembari menarik kereta belanja yang Taehyung dorong. Dengan langkah kaki berat Taehyung terpaksa mengikuti Jungkook, dia sangat mengantuk sekarang apa Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Jungkook!" protes Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Rupanya Jungkook mengajak Taehyung mengambil foto berlatar belakang rak-rak barang. "Astaga Jungkook…," keluh Taehyung.

"Senyum yang lebar."

"Tidak! Memalukan! Hentikan!" Taehyung mendorong bahu Jungkook kemudian kembali ke posisi awalnya, mendorong kereta belanja.

Namun, bukan Jungkook jika dia menyerah dengan mudah. Kembali ditariknya tangan Taehyung untuk menuruti keinginannya, berfoto bersama. Maka bisa ditebak hasilnya seperti apa, Jungkook dengan senyum lebar menatap kamera bahagia, dan Taehyung dengan wajah kusut menahan kantuk.

"Taehyung ayo tersenyum." Bujuk Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mendengus lantas mendorong kereta belanja. Bukannya tersinggung Jungkook justru tertawa kemudian berjalan mengekori Taehyung dan memasukan semua barang yang dia butuhkan atau barang yang memang ingin dia beli ke dalam kereta.

Setelah semua terbeli menurut Jungkook, dan semua barang sudah dibayar di kasir rupanya Jungkook belum berhenti mengerjai Taehyung dan membuat laki-laki manis itu membawa semua kantung plastik belanja ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sengaja!" kesal Taehyung.

"Supaya kau tidak mengantuk." Balas Jungkook, terlalu santai menghadapi kekesalan Taehyung.

"Beruntung aku sangat mengantuk sekarang atau...,"

"Atau apa?!" tantang Jungkook.

"Kuuinjak kakimu!" jawab Taehyung jengkel.

"Kenapa kau justru semakin manis saat kesal."

"Berhenti menggodaku dan bisakah kita kembali sekarang? Aku bisa tidur kapan saja."

"Baiklah...," tanggap Jungkook dengan nada menggoda.

Apa yang Taehyung katakan memang tepat, laki-laki itu benar-benar mengantuk beberapa kali sisi kanan kepalanya terantuk jendela mobil. Membuat Jungkook tidak tega untuk mengerjai Taehyung lebih jauh lagi. Ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk masuk lebih dulu karena Jungkook harus mengurus sesuatu.

"Masuklah."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan pengurus apartemen sebentar, perihal kepindahanku ke sini."

"Barang belanjaannya?"

"Akan aku keluarkan sendiri, masuklah dan tidur."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung sebelum berbalik memunggungi Jungkook dan berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah urusan selesai Jungkook bergegas menyusul Taehyung. Dan dia hanya tersenyum mendapati Taehyung sudah terlelap di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Menarik napas dalam, Jungkook membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya tanpa niatan untuk mengganti kemejanya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama Jungkook tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung dan tidur bersama dengan Taehyung. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jungkook lakukan sekarang, dan dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Memandangi wajah Taehyung yang sedang terlelap terasa begitu benar. Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

Pergerakan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terganggu, Taehyung bergerak dan merubah posisi tidurnya memunggungi Jungkook. Tangan kanan Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung, kemudian ia sandarkan dahinya pada punggung Taehyung. Aroma deterjen kaos yang Taehyung kenakan samar tercium.

Memejamkan kedua matanya Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh berbagai kecemasan jika Taehyung tiba-tiba pergi darinya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mendekap tubuh Taehyung lebih erat.

"Tidurlah." Suara serak Taehyung sedikit mengejutkan Jungkook. "Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah. Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa keluar dan mencari makanan."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Bisik Jungkook.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dariku. Jangan pernah pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Taehyung menjawab pelan tangan kanannya ia letakan ke atas punggung tangan kanan Jungkook, ia pejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mencoba untuk memanggil mimpi.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam, mencoba menepis semua kecemasannya. Taehyung berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang dan akan seperti itu seterusnya tidak akan berubah. Jungkook berharap seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook."

"Terimakasih." Tanggap Jungkook. "Kita akan mencari hadiah untuk Lukas besok."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

Kedua kelopak mata Jungkook kembali terbuka karena suara getar dari ponselnya. Dengan enggan Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung kemudian perlahan mendekati ponsel yang dia taruh di atas lantai. Berharap tidak mengganggu Taehyung yang kembali terlelap.

 **Form : Senior Jeon**

 _Kau tidak menempati rumahmu? Ada masalah_

Jungkook memilih mengacuhkan pesan yang dikirim sang Ayah mematikan ponsel kemudian kembali berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur bersama Taehyung.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

Jungkook menarik napas dalam, mencoba menepis semua kecemasannya. Taehyung berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang dan akan seperti itu seterusnya tidak akan berubah. Jungkook berharap seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook."

"Terimakasih." Tanggap Jungkook. "Kita akan mencari hadiah untuk Lukas besok."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

Kedua kelopak mata Jungkook kembali terbuka karena suara getar dari ponselnya. Dengan enggan Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung kemudian perlahan mendekati ponsel yang dia taruh di atas lantai. Berharap tidak mengganggu Taehyung yang kembali terlelap.

 **Form : Senior Jeon**

 _Kau tidak menempati rumahmu? Ada masalah_

Jungkook memilih mengacuhkan pesan yang dikirim sang Ayah mematikan ponsel kemudian kembali berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur bersama Taehyung.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, terkadang dahinya berkerut, dan terkadang alisnya bertaut, kedua matanya dengan serius membaca setiap baris kalimat yang tertera pada buku tebal bersampul ungu di tangannya. Ya, Taehyung sedang membaca novel. Hari ini Jungkook memaksanya untuk mengambil cuti, hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh karyawan magang. Tetapi Jungkook dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya.

"Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik novel yang sedang dia tekuni. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Taehyung.

"Menarik perhatianmu karena kau mengacuhkan aku." Terang Jungkook tanpa berdosa, ia lantas membaca sekilas beberapa kata di dalam novel yang berhasil direbutnya. "Tidak menarik." Komentarnya lantas menjatuhkan novel itu begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung kembali melancarkan protes karena novel yang dia beli dengan harga lumayan itu kini berakhir di atas lantai di dekat kaki Jungkook. Benar-benar kurang ajar. "Kau ini." Sambil mendengus Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri novel malangnya.

"Tidak." Cegah Jungkook dengan cara yang menyebalkan menahan tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Aku ingin mengambil novelku."

"Lalu kau akan mengacuhkan aku. Aku tidak terima diacuhkan."

"Haahh." Hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari Taehyung, ia lantas menegakan tubuh melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap Jungkook jengah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kiri. "Apa yang aku inginkan?" dan Jungkook terkesan seperti sedang bermain-main. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir, mulai hilang kesabaran. "Jangan mengacuhkan aku." Ujar Jungkook kemudian mencium pipi kanan Taehyung cepat.

"Hei!" protes Taehyung.

"Mandilah hari ini kita jalan-jalan!" pekik Jungkook yang berlari menuju kamar menghindari amukan Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Taehyung menahan senyum karena ciuman kurang ajar Jungkook. "Aku sudah mandi bodoh!" teriak Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu!" Jungkook datang dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar, Taehyung hanya melempar tatapan tidak percaya dengan tingkah unik Jungkook. "Kita pakai pakaian yang mirip, bagaimana?" usul Jungkook yang ditanggapi gelengan pelan Taehyung. "Ayolah." Bujuk Jungkook. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Menyiapkan apanya?!" protes Taehyung, bergidik ngeri membayangkan _Couple Things_ dengan Jungkook. Ayolah itu terlalu norak, menurut Taehyung.

"Ayolah Taehyung…," Jungkook merengek Taehyung merinding.

"Ba—baiklah." Balas Taehyung terbata menghadapi rengekan mengerikan Jungkook. "Tapi jangan terlalu mirip." Pinta Taehyung.

"Baiklah, kita buat sedikit perbedaan." Taehyung mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook, setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlihat terlalu norak nanti.

Selanjutnya Jungkook mengenakan kaos putih dengan bawahan jins biru, Taehyung mengenakan kaos putih dengan bawahan jins hitam, mereka mengenakan jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam untuk Taehyung dan hijau tua untuk Jungkook. "Sebelum jalan-jalan kita membeli hadiah untuk Lukas."

"Tentu." balas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Taehyung, mereka berada di dalam mobil milik Jungkook. Mobil yang terlalu mencolok di antara mobil lain di apartemen ini. Taehyung sudah sempat protes akan hal itu tapi Jungkook mengabaikan protesnya. Jungkook mungkin tidak bermasalah tinggal dimanapun, tapi untuk mobil sepertinya Jungkook tetap menyukai kemewahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tersenyum puas, mereka mengunjungi sebuah Mall besar di pusat kota Seoul. Satu tas kertas berada di tangan Jungkook. Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook dengan seksama, tadi Jungkook memintanya menunggu di sebuah kedai es krim sedangkan Jungkook pergi seorang diri untuk mengambil hadiah yang sudah dia pesan di sebuah toko untuk Lukas.

"Hadiah untuk Lukas." Ujar Taehyung.

"Ya. Hari ini dia Ulang Tahun."

"Apa kita terlambat?!"

"Tidak. Irene mengirim pesan kita bisa datang sore hari, dia mengerti kita butuh waktu bersama."

"Ah." Balas Taehyung dengan wajah sedikit menunduk menahan malu. Tunggu! Bukan itu urusannya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah. "Kau membeli _I-Phone_ untuk anak-anak?"

"Hmm. Lukas sudah berusia enam tahun dia merengek terus, jadi aku belikan saja."

"Kau yakin Lukas tidak terlalu muda untuk memiliki _I-Phone_?"

"Aku serahkan pada Irene." Jungkook membalas santai sedangkan Taehyung hanya melempar tatapan malas. "Baiklah!" pekik Jungkook girang. "Sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang."

"Hmm."

"Kenapa hanya menggumam? Kau tidak antusias?"

"Aku antusias tapi aku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Makan." Usul Jungkook.

Menahan tawa, Taehyung menanggapi Jungkook. "Kau tidak memiliki ide lain?"

"Tidak ada. Aku juga malas pergi ke _Game Center_."

"Baiklah jika kau ingin makan."

"Kita cari tempat yang nyaman sekalian mengobrol di sana, bagaimana?" usul Jungkook.

"Ide bagus."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Kedai Es Krim setelah Jungkook membayar Es Krim yang bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Mereka berjalan berdekatan dengan lengan bersinggungan, meski ingin bergandengan tangan keduanya tahu jika hal itu akan menarik perhatian. Jungkook mengajak Taehyung memasuki restoran Korea di Mall yang sama.

Mereka memilih duduk di lantai dua restoran yang jauh dari keramaian atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang meminta ruangan yang jauh dari perhatian orang-orang. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook memesan. Dia bisa memakan masakan Korea apapun.

"Apa kau punya usulan hadiah yang lebih baik?" Jungkook melempar pertanyaan tiba-tiba.

"Untuk anak berusia enam tahun, kurasa peralatan sekolah sudah cukup. Tapi Lukas sepertinya berbeda."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "Kau benar, dia tidak akan peduli jika sepatu atau tas sekolahnya robek, yang terpenting dia mendapatkan mainan yang dia inginkan."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik." Komentar Taehyung.

"Irene berusaha mencari cara mendidik terbaik untuk Lukas dia berkonsultasi dengan banyak orang, semoga metode yang tepat cepat ditemukan. Lukas anak yang baik abaikan bagian dia meminta mainan atau barang yang dia inginkan."

"Hmm." Taehyung menggumam pelan.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Keberatan?" Taehyung melempar pertanyaan sebagai tanggapan.

"Maksudku ketika aku membicarakan Lukas dan Irene, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung jujur.

"Jika kau merasa keberatan aku tidak akan membicarakan mereka lagi."

"Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung terkejut dengan kalimat Jungkook. "Mereka keluargamu, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa keberatan ketika kau membicarakan Lukas dan Irene."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jungkook menggumam pelan. "Hei apa kau ingat tentang Valentine?" tanya Jungkook mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menunggu pesanan makanan datang.

"Sedikit banyak aku ingat, kurasa aku mengingat betapa berantakannya lokermu."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Ya, aroma bunga yang memuakan dan tumpukan cokelat yang meleleh."

"Cokelat meleleh aku masih penasaran sekarang, maksudku ketika Hari Valentine udara masih cukup dingin."

"Ruangan loker yang sempit kurasa alasannya." Tanggap Jungkook.

"Atau para gadis itu sengaja melakukannya karena kau tidak menanggapi, mereka memasukan cokelat leleh untuk mengerjaimu."

"Hmm.., bisa saja." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Jika mengingat hal itu—rasanya baru kemarin terjadi."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung kemudian tertawa pelan sambil memikirkan Hari Valentinenya sendiri. Tidak ada bunga atau cokelat yang dia dapatkan, para gadis hanya menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. Tidak ada bunga dan cokelat kecuali dari Jungkook. "Hei." Ujar Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Apa?" Jungkook membalas sambil membaca buku menu di hadapannya.

"Jauh sebelum kita mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, kau memberiku bunga dan cokelat di hari Valentine meski caranya sangat menyebalkan."

"Ah itu, aku memang ingin berbagi denganmu."

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam sedikit kecewa karena hadiah itu diberikan tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Kurasa banyak yang ingin memberimu hadiah Valentine, hanya saja mereka enggan karena—yah kau tahu ayahmu. Kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa digoda dengan paha mulus atau dada besar." Dahi Taehyung berkerut mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Ayolah!" pekik Jungkook kemudian tertawa pelan. "Gadis-gadis itu sungkan menggodamu, apa kau tidak paham?!"

"Mungkin." Taehyung menjawab tanpa antusias. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa suasana hatinya berubah buruk ketika Jungkook membicarakan Hadiah Valentine dan para gadis.

Taehyung tidak ingin terdengar seperti kekasih yang posesif. Dia harus mengerti jika Jungkook tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Jungkook memiliki kehidupannya sendiri juga masa lalunya sendiri.

"Saat itu aku ingin bersikap manis padamu, tapi aku takut kau justru akan merasa jijik. Jadi bunga dan cokelat itu aku berikan dengan cara melemparnya saat kau menonton TV, maaf jika kotak cokelatnya mendarat di dahimu."

"Hmm." Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggumam.

"Tae."

"Apa?"

"Ada masalah? Kenapa berubah muram?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya lapar, dan kenapa makanan kita tidak juga tiba." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan tidak ingin menyerang Taehyung dengan pertanyaan ingin tahu lainnya, dia tahu dengan jelas jika suasana hati Taehyung tidak baik sekarang.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap nanar meja makan yang kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam menu makanan. Jungkook memesan makanan seperti orang kurang waras. Kedua mata Taehyung meneliti semua hidangan di atas meja sambil menggumamkan nama-nama makanan itu di dalam hati.

" _Kimchi, Kimbap, Bimbimbap, Bulgogi, Ramyeon, Jjajangmyeon, Japchae, MiyeokGuk, dan Kue Beras."_

"Ayo makan." Ajak Jungkook bersemangat sementara kedua tangannya sudah sibuk memanggang daging _Bulgogi._

"Aku rasa ini tidak akan habis semuanya."

"Belum dicoba." Balas Jungkook santai.

Taehyung mendengus kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Jungkook kuharap kau tidak memesan Gurita Hidup atau aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya!"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Aku juga tidak bisa makan Gurita Hidup, tenang saja."

"Untunglah…," Taehyung berucap lega. Taehyung memilih _Kimbap_ atau nasi gulung untuk dia makan sambil menunggu Jungkook selesai dengan dagingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung ia langsung memeriksa keadaan sekitar dengan cemas, ia hembuskan napas lega setelah yakin mereka hanya berdua di ruangan lantai dua ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Jungkook.

"Jungkook bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang ingin mengatakannya."

"Kau ini!" dengus Taehyung menahan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore akhirnya mereka sampai, Taehyung tidak yakin apa pesta Ulang Tahun masih berlangsung sekarang. "Kita terlambat." Ujar Jungkook seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung. "Tapi tidak masalah, Lukas sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku yang sangat jarang."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Ayo." Ajak Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk pelan lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook keluar dari mobil.

Irene tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis bernuansa hitam dan putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk memarkir tiga mobil sekaligus. Dua jam dari pusat kota, rumah ini didominasi dengan jendela lebar dan tinggi dengan kaca-kaca besar yang pasti memberikan pencahayaan maksimal di dalam rumah.

Taehyung memerhatikan Jungkook menekan bel tak lama pintu bercat cokelat tua di hadapan mereka terbuka. Menampakan seorang perempuan mungil berambut panjang cokelat, dia sangat cantik. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum lebar, Jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya perempuan itu melangkah maju lantas memeluk Jungkook erat. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam di dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Maaf aku terlambat Irene." Ujar Jungkook.

"Tidak masalah, sudah biasa." Balas Irene kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Lukas ada di dalam, menonton kartun favoritnya. Dia cukup lelah dengan pesta tadi pagi."

"Biar aku temui dia." Jungkook berjalan memasuki rumah Taehyung ingin mencegah kepergian Jungkook karena dia pasti akan canggung menghadapi Irene seorang diri. Tapi terlambat, langkah kaki Jungkook terlalu panjang.

"Dan kau…, pasti Kim Taehyung."

"Ah, I—iya." Ujar Taehyung terbata.

Irene tersenyum ramah memeluk Taehyung erat kemudian menggandeng lengan kanan Taehyung dan menariknya memasuki rumah. Keadaan di dalam rumah ternyata lebih mengejutkan dibanding dugaan Taehyung, dan Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya memuji di dalam hati.

"Apa kau lapar? ada banyak hidangan yang belum tersentuh di pesta tadi." Tawar Irene.

"Terimakasih, saya sudah makan sebelum datang."

Irene tertawa mendengar ucapan sopan Taehyung. "Jangan sungkan denganku." Ujarnya.

Keduanya berdiri di tengah ruangan dan melihat interaksi Jungkook dan Lukas. "Aku tujuh tahun sekarang Ayah!" pekik anak laki-laki kecil bernama Lukas sembari berkacak pinggang di hadapan Jungkook yang mendudukan dirinya di atas karpet tebal.

"Baiklah tujuh tahun, kau sudah besar sekarang. Tapi tetap minta izin Ibu sebelum bermain _Game_ di ponsel, mengerti?"

"Iya Ayah!"

Anak laki-laki tampan berambut ikal itu memeluk Jungkook erat. Jungkook, Irene, dan Lukas, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna dan Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena kehadirannya pasti tidak diinginkan.

"Jungkook mencintaimu." Ucapan Irene yang tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung terkejut. Irene kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan merebut Jungkook darimu, hubungan kami atas dasar persahabatan dan saling membantu. Jungkook tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Berterimakasih? Padaku?" Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kau membuat Jungkook bahagia sekarang."

"Apa sebelumnya Jungkook tidak bahagia?"

Irene menggeleng pelan kemudian menepuk punggung Taehyung. "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu layani dirimu sendiri, jangan sungkan. Kau diterima dengan baik di rumah ini. Anggap rumah sendiri, aku permisi memandikan Lukas sebentar."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Irene memanggil nama putranya kemudian anak laki-laki itu berlari menuju Irene memeluk kaki kanan Irene kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Ayah mandikan aku!" pinta Lukas, Jungkook tertawa kemudian dia mengikuti langkah kaki Irene dan Lukas tanpa menoleh kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya dan Taehyung berusaha keras memberitahu kepada dirinya untuk tidak merasakan cemburu. Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke segala arah mencari tempat untuk sedikit melapangkan dadanya yang sesak. Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat ke arah taman belakang, ada dermaga di sana dengan pasir putih di bawah dermaga.

Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Kenapa ada dermaga? Tidak ada danau dan laut di sekitar sini." Gumam Taehyung, ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan rumah menuju dermaga yang mengundang rasa penasarannya.

Pasir putih di bawah dermaga terlihat jelas sebagai pasir pantai. "Apa pasir dari pantai diambil kemudian dibawa ke sini?" Taehyung kembali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri langkah kakinya berubah pelan untuk kemudian berhenti di ujung dermaga.

Taehyung mendudukan diri di ujung dermaga dengan kedua kaki menggantung bergerak-gerak riang. Di ujung dermaga seperti dugaan Taehyung tidak terdapat danau maupun laut. Sebagai ganti pemandangan danau dan laut dibangun taman bermain untuk anak-anak di sana.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Napas Taehyung tercekat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Irene berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Tersenyum ramah. Irene melangkah mendekat kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung. "Jungkook memandikan Lukas." Taehyung tidak membalas.

"Sepertinya aku benar jika kau sedang cemburu sekarang." Taehyung memalingkan wajah dari Irene. "Ayolah kau tidak perlu cemburu, kau harus percaya pada Jungkook. Jangan mencemaskan apapun."

"Irene..,"

"Kau cukup percaya." Potong Irene kemudian memeluk tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab."

"Jungkook!" ujar Irene dan Taehyung bersamaan. Jungkook berdiri di belakang keduanya menggendong Lukas yang terlihat mengantuk dalam balutan jubah mandi.

"Kita pulang sekarang Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook.

"Kau belum memberi Lukas baju ganti!" canda Irene.

"Ayolah sekarang giliranmu aku sudah memandikannya." Balas Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tulus membantuku." Balas Irene, Jungkook hanya menjulurkan lidah. Irene berjalan mendekati Jungkook mengambil Lukas dari gendongan Jungkook.

Irene menoleh ke belakang menatap Taehyung. "Aku butuh bantuan Jungkook sedikit lagi, tidak apa kan jika kau menunggu di luar sebentar?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan melewati Jungkook dan Irene. Irene memperbaiki posisi Lukas di dalam gendongannya, melirik keberadaan Taehyung setelah dirasa Taehyung cukup jauh perhatian Irene kembali kepada Jungkook.

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya tidak sabar.

"Berikan Taehyung lebih banyak perhatian, dia lumayan pencemburu meski tidak mengatakan terang-terangan."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jungkook.

"Aku serius!" bentak Irene.

"Iya, iya, cepat masuk kasian Lukas. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat Malam." Jungkook memberi Irene pelukan singkat sebelum memutuskan pergi menyusul Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri di sisi kanan mobil menunggu kedatangan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jungkook. "Tae."

"Hmm?"

"Mulai hari ini jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Menyembunyikan apa? Aku? Menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Apapun, semua yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Katakan saja, mengerti?" Jungkook melihat keraguan Taehyung. "Mengerti?" tuntut Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Ucap Taehyung meski dia masih ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Sekarang kita pulang dan beristirahat. Semoga kau menikmati hari ini, meski suasana hatimu sempat tidak baik tadi."

"Hmmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Ayo!" pekik Jungkook bersemangat. "Aku sudah lelah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook."

"Ayah, Ibu." Ucap Jungkook menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Taehyung supaya Taehyung berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Maaf kami datang tanpa memberitahumu, bisakah kita mengobrol di dalam?" pinta Tuan Jeon.

"Tentu." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika kedua orangtua Jungkook kini duduk di hadapannya. Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk menawarkan minuman atau sejenisnya. Taehyung bahkan merasa kedua lututnya lemas.

"Lukas benar-benar bahagia kau datang." Ujar Nyonya Jeon. "Dia menyukai hadiah darimu." Lanjut Nyonya Jeon. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

Taehyung melihat bagaimana ayah Jungkook menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kiri wanita pendamping hidupnya. Taehyung menahan bibir bawahnya. "Jungkook." Suara berat ayah Jungkook membuat keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di punggung Taehyung. "Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Apa yang ingin kalian dengar dariku."

"Kau tinggal di sini sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Bersama temanmu?"

"Bersama Kim Taehyung."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Belum satu minggu."

"Hmm.., dimana kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami teman kuliah."

"Hanya teman?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan ayah sekaligus tatapan penuh selidik dari ibunya. "Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu jawabannya." Taehyung nyaris meneriaki Jungkook karena sikap tidak sopannya.

Nyonya Jeon mendesis pelan kemudian memijit kedua pelipis beliau. Sedangkan Tuan Jeon terlihat lebih tenang dan siap untuk melempar pertanyaan lain. "Hubungan kalian lebih dari teman?"

"Ya."

"Kau sangat serius dengan dia?"

"Aku sangat serius dengan Taehyung."

"Seserius apa?"

"Aku akan menikahinya."

"Apa keluarga Taehyung sudah tahu hubungan kalian?"

Keberanian dan keyakinan yang nampak pada kedua sorot bola mata Jungkook seketika menghilang, pertanyaan telak yang diajukan laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya itu membuat Jungkook runtuh pertahanan. "Pastikan keluarga Taehyung mengetahui hubungan kalian, jika kau sudah siap dengan segala resiko—Ayah tidak berhak untuk menghalangimu."

"Tidak!" pekik Nyonya Jeon. "Ayah tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana kau bisa memberi restu kepada putera kita yang berniat menikahi laki-laki lain?! Bagaimana dengan Irene dan Lukas?!"

"Biar Irene yang menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!" hardik Nyonya Jeon.

Taehyung menahan napas, ia melirik Jungkook curiga apakah Nyonya Jeon tidak mengetahui segalanya, tentang Irene dan Lukas. "Irene sudah mengetahui siapa yang aku cintai, Ibu." Ujar Jungkook memberi penjelasan.

"Jungkook jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh! Lebih baik kau tidak menikahi siapapun!"

"Jisoo cukup! Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ada apa denganmu?! Apa kau sudah gila membiarkan Jungkook menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura, sejak lama kita sudah mengetahui jika Jungkook berbeda, hentikan dramamu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti Jungkook, menyakiti putera kita."

"Konyol." Gumam Nyonya Jeon berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar.

Tuan Jeon berdiri dari kursi mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Jangan hiraukan ibumu, Ayah bahagia jika kau bahagia."

"Terimakasih Ayah."

Tuan Jeon tersenyum menatap Taehyung kemudian memeluk Taehyung singkat sebelum berpamitan. Jungkook mengikuti ayahnya menuju pintu keluar. Taehyung menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Dia tahu semua ini akan tiba, akan ada banyak orang yang menentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Tapi, tetap saja sekarang terasa begitu sakit.

Taehyung mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun dia tidak berniat untuk menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya yang kini basah karena air mata. Taehyung merasakan sebuah pelukan erat mendekap tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jungkook.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Jungkook dan Taehyung ingin mempercayainya.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**BROKEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Real Life**

 **Cast: BTS and other**

 **Pair: KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Warning: BL, Real Life**

 **Previous**

Tuan Jeon tersenyum menatap Taehyung kemudian memeluk Taehyung singkat sebelum berpamitan. Jungkook mengikuti ayahnya menuju pintu keluar. Taehyung menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Dia tahu semua ini akan tiba, akan ada banyak orang yang menentang hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Tapi, tetap saja sekarang terasa begitu sakit.

Taehyung mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun dia tidak berniat untuk menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya yang kini basah karena air mata. Taehyung merasakan sebuah pelukan erat mendekap tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jungkook.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Jungkook dan Taehyung ingin mempercayainya.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur karena di sana lebih nyaman dibanding kursi sempit di ruang tamu, Taehyung masih menangis dan Jungkook masih memeluknya sembari mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk Taehyung. "Tae jangan menangis lagi."

Namun, kalimat Jungkook seolah tak berarti kini. Taehyung tetap menangis. Meski Taehyung ingin menghentikan tangisannya dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Jungkook, tetap saja dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol. Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang membuat Taehyung bersandar pada dadanya.

"Hei, Tae apa kau bersedia mendengar sebuah cerita?" tentu saja Jungkook tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Taehyung. "Baiklah aku mulai." Lanjut Jungkook tidak peduli dengan persetujuan Taehyung tentang penawaran ceritanya.

Jungkook menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. "Ada seorang anak laki-laki dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Paket sempurna, tentu saja anak laki-laki seperti itu sangat langka dan hanya bisa ditemui di dalam dongeng, namun begitulah yang orang-orang sebutkan tentangnya. Sayangnya, anak laki-laki itu suka berpetualang dan terkadang dia tidak menyadari jika tindakannya melukai orang lain."

Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung sebanyak dua kali sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya yang tertunda. "Banyak anak perempuan cantik yang menginginkannya karena itu dia sedikit mengambil kesempatan untuk bermain-main dengan mereka. Tentu saja tidak semuanya permainan dia sempat jatuh cinta, namun anak perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta memilih untuk pergi. Lalu anak laki-laki itu tidak percaya lagi pada sesuatu bernama cinta. Cinta menurutnya adalah hubungan saling membutuhkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan untuk mencari kepuasan atau meneruskan keturunan."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. "Kemudian ada sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya, dia tidak tahu apa itu hukuman dari semua perbuatannya selama ini. Dia yang selalu melanggar peraturan, berbuat semau sendiri, dan merusak banyak anak perempuan. Tiba-tiba bertekuk lutut di hadapan sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai cinta. Cinta yang hadir dalam bentuk lain, yang selama ini tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh si anak laki-laki."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung karena tangisannya tak terdengar lagi, rupanya Taehyung tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Jungkook tersenyum penuh cinta kemudian perlahan ia bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuh Taehyung. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuh Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku seolah tak bernapas saat kau menghilang begitu saja, kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mengemis untuk sedikit mencari jejak keberadaanmu, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bekerja seperti orang gila demi melenyapkan bayanganmu dari kepalaku." Bisik Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang terlelap.

Menarik napas dalam menghembuskannya perlahan Jungkook mengecup lembut dahi Taehyung sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Taehyung. Tangan kanan Jungkook melingkari perut Taehyung membuat Taehyung bergerak karena terganggu, dan ternyata Taehyung bergerak untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Cause I'm a pilot anywhere cause I'm a pilot anywhere lighting star shooting star I'll give you my Galaxy." Jungkook menggumamkan bait lagu yang selama beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap di samping Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk di belakang meja kerja, mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik yang dilemparkan untuknya. Apalagi tatapan Yoseob, sejujurnya membuat Taehyung risih. Ia yakin mereka pasti ingin tahu perihal kedekatannya dengan Jungkook. Dua kali kepergok berangkat dan pulang bersama Jungkook dan yang paling parah sebagai karyawan magang yang seharusnya tidak boleh izin tidak masuk, Taehyung izin tidak masuk dengan perantara Jungkook langsung.

Yuseob mendekat bahkan kali ini Gikwang mengambil bagian dengan berjaga di dekat pintu masuk. Tatapan Yoseob begitu tajam membuat Taehyung nyaris melempar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan tumpukan berkas di hadapannya.

"Bocah Baru." suara Yoseob sungguh memuakan.

"Apa?" Taehyung membalas malas dia tidak berminat mencari musuh atau keributan.

"Jadi…," Yoseob sengaja menggantung ucapannya dengan nada mendayu-dayu memuakkan. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Bos? Apa kau cukup dekat untuk mendapatkan promosi dengan mudah atau bahka kau bisa memerintahkan kepada Jungkook untuk memecat kami?"

Taehyung menatap Yoseob bingung, apakah dia merasa terancam atau sejenisnya. Jika Yoseob merasa terancam begitupula semua orang di ruangan ini bukankah seharusnya mereka memperlakukan Taehyung dengan baik. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu juga bukan urusan yang lain." Taehyung menjawab dengan berani dia sudah cukup bersabar. "Kembalilah ke mejamu dan jangan menggangguku."

"Kami memang tidak berani membuka mulut tapi sudah cukup banyak orang tahu jika Bos menyukai laki-laki dan perempuan. Lalu—apa kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Bos?"

"Sudah aku katakan itu bukan urusan siapapun." Jawab Taehyung tangan kanannya meraih bolpoin dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang belum tersentuh.

Yoseob menghentikan niatan Taehyung. "Aku menginginkan jawaban." Ujar Yoseob sembari menahan tangan kanan Taehyung. "Apa—kau kekasih Jungkook?"

"Pergilah sebelum aku memukulmu." Taehyung membalas tatapan Yoseob tajam.

"Dan kudengar ayahmu Pendeta, bagaimana jika dia tahu putranya menyukai seorang laki-laki?" Yoseob membungkuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Taehyung. "Bukankah itu dosa besar? Kau akan terbakar hangus di Neraka."

Rahang Taehyung mengeras, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya Taehyung sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju pada wajah Yosoeb. Hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kabur berarti semua berita yang aku dengar adalah benar!"

Taehyung mengabaikan teriakan Yoseob di belakang punggungnya. Taehyung terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Ia terus berjalan dan kini tanpa dia sadari kedua kakinya telah membawanya berada di jalanan utama. Taehyung terus berjalan bergabung dengan keramaian.

"Sial…," keluh Taehyung ketika tetes-tetes air mulai turun dari langit kemudian dengan cepat tetesan-tetesan air itu berubah lebat. Orang-orang mulai berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya yang pergi tanpa membawa apapun terlebih lagi uang. Dompetnya ia tinggal di dalam tas kerja, dan sekarang tidak mungkin dia berteduh di dalam kafe tanpa membeli apapun. Yang tersisa adalah kembali ke kantor dengan menahan malu atau kembali ke apartemen dengan berjalan kaki yang pasti membuat kedua kakinya kebas, dan menunggu Jungkook menyadari kepergiannya karena Jungkook meminta seluruh kunci apartemen dengan alasan mereka harus berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama.

Kedua mata bulat Taehyung menangkap bayangan bangunan yang dulu begitu akrab dengan kehidupannya. Ada kerinduan menyeruak di dalam dadanya, kedua kakinya bergerak cepat nyaris tanpa dia sadari kini ia telah berlari menyongsong bangunan megah itu. Pintu tinggi nan besar dengan warna hitam itu terbuka lebar seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Langkah kaki Taehyung melambat, cahaya lilin temaram membuat ruangan besar ini terlihat begitu indah.

Taehyung terus melangkah mendekati altar, ia terus mendekat dan pada akhirnya jatuh berlutut di hadapan altar. Air mata dengan cepat terbentuk di kedua mata bulat Taehyung. Kepala Taehyung menunduk lemah.

"Aku…," suara lemahnya menggema di ruangan luas nan sepi ini. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu dengan melanggar laranganmu tapi aku…," Taehyung memejamkan mata membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Kau Maha Kuasa, kenapa tidak melenyapkan perasaan ini? Aku berusaha melenyapkannya, tapi aku—aku terlalu lemah untuk melawannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di bawah kusen pintu Gereja. Jas hitamnya basah kuyup, hujan di luar masih lebat. Taehyung berdiri memutar tubuh dan menatap Jungkook. "Jungkook." Taehyung menggumam pelan.

"Resepsionis melihatmu pergi, dia melapor padaku karena kau pergi saat jam kerja masih berlangsung, aku mencarimu."

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Taehyung lemah.

Tatapan Jungkook tajam ke arahnya, rahangnya keras. Ketika kedua kakinya melangkah, itu adalah langkah-langkah mantap menuju Taehyung. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Taehyung sedikit mendongak karena jarak tinggi mereka. Bibir Jungkook memucat karena suhu udara yang menurun di dalam ruangan.

Kedua tangan Jungkook terangkat, mengeringkan air mata yang membasahi wajah Taehyung. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara lemah nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya." Taehyung mengangguk lemah di akhir jawaban.

"Kita pergi." Ujar Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung dan menariknya pergi.

Langkah kaki Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook, ia menoleh ke belakang dan sekali lagi air matanya menetes. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya. Taehyung menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam telapak kiri Jungkook, menautkan jari-jemari milik Jungkook dengan miliknya.

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri menatap Taehyung. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook membuat langkah kaki keduanya terhenti. "Kurasa—aku harus memberitahu keluargaku tentang hubungan kita."

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan ia rasakan genggaman tangan Jungkook menguat, keduanya kembali melangkah menembus lebatnya hujan.

 **TBC**


End file.
